You can run but you can’t hide
by dutchie
Summary: Chapter 33 and 34! GS, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
--Chapter 1--  
  
"Sara open the door!" Nick shouted.  
  
"Leave me alone!" they heard and then a door slammed shut.  
  
Nick and Grissom looked at each other.  
  
"Sara please." Grisssom begged, "We have to talk."  
  
"Noooo!" they heard her scream.  
  
"What happened at the crime scene Nick?" Grissom looked at him.  
  
"I...uh...don't know. She seemed fine but then she exploded." he told him.  
  
"Exploded? How?" now Grissom was worried.  
  
"When she saw this woman's back she totally flipped out." Nicky looked away. It was always these kind of cases that made Sara very uneasy. Now Grissom was determined to find out why.  
  
"Sara let us in!" Griss shouted again.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud cry.  
  
"Saraaaaa!", They both shouted.  
  
Griss couldn't take it any longer and tried to get the door open. He used all his strength and after a couple of seconds the door cracked open.  
  
"I will buy her a new door" he said when he saw Nick's face.  
  
Grissom ran into her apartment and shouted her name.  
  
"Sara, where are you!"  
  
Grissom opened the bathroom door and froze at the spot.  
  
Sara was sitting in the corner and her shirt was blood soaked.  
  
"Sara" Griss whispers and walked to her slowly. When he saw where the blood was coming from he turned around to Nick.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" he told Nick. Nick didn't react.  
  
"Nicky! Ambulance!"  
  
Nick turned around and ran to the phone. After calling 911 he went back to the bathroom.  
  
He saw that Grissom tried to bandaged Sara's left wrist, but she refused.  
  
**Oh my god, she didn't do that now would she** Nick thought.  
  
"Sara please" Griss begged "Let me help you".  
  
When he touched her she flinched and smacked him one in the head.  
  
"Jeez, Sara calm down" Grissom tried to get her hands.  
  
"Nooo...!" she screamed "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Sara what happened?" now Grissom and Sara's eyes locked.  
  
He saw fear in them and...  
  
"Nick!" Griss screamed.  
  
Nick ran towards him and kneeled in front of Sara.  
  
"Hold her down!" he said sternly.  
  
"Griss, I..." Nick looked up to him.  
  
"Just do it!" he angrily shouted.  
  
The second Nick puts his hands on Sara she went crazy.  
  
"Don't you touch me!" she screamed.  
  
Nick had to use all of his strength to hold Sara down.  
  
Meanwhile Grissom bandaged Sara's wrist. Then he saw something that really disturbed him.  
  
"Sara look at me!" he asked her but she turned her head down.  
  
He lifted her heard up so she had to look at him.  
  
"Sara, who did this?" he whispered but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Sara please, let us help you. Tell me who did this to you" Nicky begged.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
Nick rose up from the floor and ran towards the door. He opened it and let the paramedics inside.  
  
The paramedics slowly walked into the bathroom, they wouldn't want to scare Sara.  
  
"What happened" one of the paramedics asked Nick.  
  
Nick pointed to her wrist.  
  
The guy nodded and kneeled next to Sara.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked gently.  
  
Sara looked at him and tried to get away, but Grissom was still holding her down.  
  
The paramedic grabbed a syringe and filled it with a tranquilizer. He looked over to Grissom.  
  
"Just hold her tight" he said.  
  
The paramedic cleaned her right arm and injected the tranquilizer into Sara's bloodstream.  
  
After a couple of minutes Sara started to doze off.  
  
The paramedics laid her down on the stretcher and moved her to the ambulance.  
  
When the ambulance took of Grissom sank to his knees. Nick immediately ran to him and tried to get him on his feet.  
  
"Grissom, stand up!" Nick said with fear in his voice.  
  
Grissom looked over to Nick.  
  
Nick saw a tear running down Grissom's cheek.  
  
"It's going to be alright Grissom" he said and pulled him up and pushed him into his car. He closed the door and walked to the drivers side. He picked up his phone and called Catherine.  
  
"Willows."  
  
"Hey Cath, it's Nick."  
  
"What's up Nick."  
  
"Uhm...Sara is in the hospital."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We don't know exactly, but when we found her she was bleeding from her wrist."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I'm on my way to the hospital with Grissom."  
  
"How is he taking it."  
  
"Not good."  
  
"Ok. I meet you at the hospital in twenty minutes."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 2--  
  
Nick and Grissom arrived at the hospital ten minutes after the ambulance.  
  
"Sit down!" Nick said to Grissom and walked to a couple of doctors down the hall.  
  
Grissom didn't react at Nick words and suddenly everything went black.  
  
When they hurt a loud thud, Nick saw Grissom lying on the floor.  
  
The doctors immediately ran to Grissom and kneeled beside him.  
  
"Is there a pulse?" one of the doctors asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it is weak" another doctor replied.  
  
Two nurses came running down the corridor with a stretcher.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Nick was very worried.  
  
"Why was he here?" one of them asked.  
  
"A good friend of ours was brought in earlier and he didn't take that very well doctor..." Nick looked at his nametag "Vanderveld".  
  
"I think your friend has nothing serious, I think everything was a little to much for him" doctor Vanderveld said and when he saw that everything else was normal.  
  
"What is your friends name?" he asked.  
  
"Gil Grissom" Nick said.  
  
Suddenly he heard some familiar voices.  
  
Catherine saw Grissom first.  
  
"O my god" she panicked when she saw Grissom on the stretcher "what happened and where is Sara?"  
  
"Relax Catherine" Nick said to her.  
  
"I will check out Mr. Grissom and then you all can go see him ok" the doctor said to them and then he turned around and followed the nurses.  
  
Nick sank in one of the chairs next to him.  
  
"This has to be a dream!" Nick said to himself.  
  
"Nick, what happened exactly?" Warrick kneeled next to him.  
  
"Sara!" he whispered "she...". Nick began to cry.  
  
Warrick looked at Catherine. Catherine sat down next to Nick and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Nick, what happened?" she asked gently.  
  
"We found Sara in her bathroom." he said between sobs. "She was bleeding from her wrist, she...she tried to...to commit suicide!"  
  
"O god Nooooo!" Warrick yelled and ran down the corridor. He could breath. He needed fresh air.  
  
After a while the doctor came back.  
  
"Mr. Grissom had a nervous attack, we have to keep him here for a couple of days. He will be fine." He said gently to Nick and Catherine. He saw how much it affected them both.  
  
"And what about Sara Sidle. She was brought in with..." Cath asked him but couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"I remember her. She is still in surgery. When I hear something new, I will tell you."  
  
"How bad is she Doc?" Cath asked but she really didn't want to know.  
  
"She damaged her nerves and muscle but my colleague is the best in this field, so I do think she will be fine. Can you maybe tell me why she did this?"  
  
"We honestly don't know why she did it." Nick said and tears started rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Catherine had the feeling she was getting a nervous attack herself. She couldn't let that happen, she had to stay strong. Her friends needed her.  
  
"If you want, you can see Mr. Grissom his is in room 34" the doctor told them and walked away.  
  
They both walked towards room 34 when they spotted Warrick.  
  
"Hey Warrick" Cath gently said.  
  
"Hey" he replied sadly.  
  
"Why?" he looked at them both.  
  
"We don't know Warrick but we will find out. I can guarantee that!" Catherine said sternly. "Lets go and see Griss".  
  
When they walked into Grissom's room they saw that nurse was checking him out.  
  
"Should we go?" they ask her.  
  
"No, it's ok. I'm finished here. Bye Mr. Grissom"  
  
Grissom nodded and looked away.  
  
It broke Catherine's heart to see her friend like this. She had known him for more than 15 years and never saw him like this. It scared her.  
  
"Sara?" was all he said.  
  
"She's...Uhm..." Cath started but couldn't tell him.  
  
"Please Cath! Tell me!" he pleaded.  
  
"Surgery. She damaged her nerves and muscle. But everything will be alright."  
  
"She will never be alright! Why did she try to kill herself! I don't understand!" he cried.  
  
Suddenly Grissom's heart-beat became quicker.  
  
"Grissom calm down!" Nick yelled.  
  
And then... there was a flat line.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" They all yelled.  
  
Doctor Vanderveld ran into Grissom's room with a nurse following him.  
  
"Everybody Out!" he screamed.  
  
As fast as they could they ran out of Grissom's room.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 3-  
  
After twenty minutes doctor Vanderveld came out of Grissom's room.  
  
The gang approached him but they were to afraid that he had died.  
  
"Mr. Grissom is fine." He stated.  
  
"Normally an anxiety attack doesn't give someone a hart attack or a cardiac arrest doesn't it?" Catherine asked.  
  
"That's true, but Mr. Grissom has a small heart condition and I don't think he knew that. This event that happened, was to much for his heart and it just stopped beating." He explained to them.  
  
"What kind of heart condition?" Warrick asked him.  
  
"Well Mr. Grissom had what we call angina pectoris. Angina occurs when the blood flow to the heart is enough for normal needs but not enough for increased needs such as occurs in strong emotions", he explained.  
  
They all nodded and asked him if they could see him.  
  
"No problem, but no stress!" he warned them.  
  
When they walked in the room they saw that he was sleeping. They decided to let him rest and to see if Sara was out of surgery.  
  
They asked the nurse of the front desk and she looked it up in the computer.  
  
"Yes, she is!" she said.  
  
"Are you Sara Sidle's friends." A male voice said.  
  
They all turned around and looked at the doctor.  
  
"Yes, we are." They said.  
  
"Sara is fine, but I have some questions." He looked at them.  
  
"The cut that was on Sara's wrist was abnormal." He told them. "Someone else did this to her because she couldn't do that on her own."  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"So someone tried to..." Warrick said but didn't finish.  
  
"All I can say is that I know for sure that she didn't cut her wrist on her own." when he said that his pager went off. "Sorry I have to go, when you have questions you can always call me."  
  
"Thank you Doc." Cath turned around to the crew.  
  
"Possible murder attempt." She said.  
  
"We have to process the scene." Nick was serious. "I'm going to Sara's apartment and will process it."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Warrick told him and they both walked away.  
  
When Cath was outside the hospital she tried to reach Brass. After five rings he answered.  
  
"Jim Brass."  
  
"Jim it's Cath."  
  
"I'm on vacation Catherine!"  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Did something happen Cath?"  
  
"Someone tried to kill Sara this evening!"  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She will make it."  
  
"Where is Grissom?"  
  
"In the hospital. He had an anxiety attack and on top of that he has some heart problems."  
  
"Is it serious."  
  
"He almost died an hour ago!"  
  
"O my god!"  
  
"Nick and Warrick are now at Sara's place, processing the scene."  
  
"Have you Sara's address?"  
  
When she gave Brass the address she hung up the phone and went to HQ.  
  
Brass checked up on Nick and Warrick. When he saw that everything was fine, he went to the hospital.  
  
******  
  
When he walked into the room he stopped. He looked at him. He was very pale and didn't look like the Grissom he knew.  
  
"Jeez Griss, what happened to you?"  
  
Brass sat down next to his friend and prayed that he would be all right.  
  
After a couple of hours Brass left Grissom room and walked to the front desk.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he said to the nurse.  
  
"Sure Mr...."  
  
"Brass. I wanted to know how Sara Sidle is doing." he asked her.  
  
"Only family..." she said but stopped when Brass showed her his badge.  
  
She pointed to a guy that was walking down the hall.  
  
"That's her doctor. You can ask him" she softly said.  
  
Brass walked to the man.  
  
"Can I ask you something about Sara Sidle's condition?" he asked and showed him the badge.  
  
"I think she's going to be alright. But she needs a lot of therapy to use her hand again."  
  
"But she will be able to use it again?"  
  
"Time will tell." he said.  
  
"Thank you." Brass shook his hand and went to HQ to meet Catherine.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 4--  
  
Back at Sara's apartment, Nick was processing the bathroom. Suddenly he heard Warrick yell.  
  
Nick ran out of the bathroom and saw Warrick standing in front of the table.  
  
"What is it?" and he looked at place Warrick was pointing to.  
  
"I thought that Sara didn't smoke!" Warrick stated.  
  
"She doesn't!" Nick replied and as Warrick bagged the ashtray.  
  
"Maybe she had company?" Warrick looked to Nick but he knew that Sara didn't have a lot of friends outside the department.  
  
"It's a possibility, but it's now evidence" Nick simply stated.  
  
"I printed the front door but there were no useable prints." Warrick looked to Nick.  
  
""Shit!" Nick muttered "Maybe on the back door?" he was thinking out loud.  
  
"How's the bathroom coming?" Warrick asked Nick.  
  
"A lot of blood, Sara's blood..." Nick looked down. He still couldn't believe it. Someone hurt his Sara. His beautiful Sara.  
  
"Did you find the object that he or she used?" Warrick looked to Nick.  
  
"No, there was nothing in the bathroom that could be used as a cutting object." He replied.  
  
******  
  
The atmosphere at the HQ was not so good. They couldn't believe Sara got almost killed tonight and on top of that Grissom collapsed.  
  
When Greg walked into the lab, he sensed that something was wrong, terribly wrong.  
  
Greg walked to the break room and saw Brass talking to Catherine. And when he saw Catherine's face he knew something bad had happened.  
  
Catherine saw Greg standing outside the break room. The look on his face said everything. He knew that something was wrong.  
  
Greg walked slowly into the break room.  
  
"What happened?" he asked but was afraid what she would answer.  
  
"Greg, I'm sorry but Sara..." She said to him but couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"What happened to Sara! Please tell me!" he begged.  
  
"Someone tried to kill her tonight" she told him.  
  
Catherine saw him sway on his legs and before he fell Brass was already next to him to support him.  
  
"Sit down" Brass said gently and walked him the nearest chair.  
  
"Greg, there is something else too" she kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Grissom is also in the hospital. He had an anxiety attack." she told him.  
  
"Oh god. Will they both be alright?" he asked Catherine terrified.  
  
"Yeah, they will" she said and didn't tell him about Grissom heart condition. She thought it would be to much.  
  
"If you want you can go see them" she said. "Someone from days will cover for you."  
  
"Thank you" he whispered.  
  
He walked to his lab and saw the new lab technician from days working on some samples. He walked in and walked towards her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Greg" he said and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Wendy" she said.  
  
"Thank you for covering me tonight" he smiled.  
  
"No problem Greg!" she smiled.  
  
He thanked her again and left the lab.  
  
********  
  
"I'm looking for Sara Sidle. Could you maybe tell me in which room she is?" Greg asked a nurse.  
  
"Family?" he asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm her brother" He lied.  
  
"Room 41" she told Greg.  
  
"Thank you" he said and walked down the hall towards Sara's room.  
  
Standing in front of her room, he was scared to go in. He didn't knew how serious her condition would be. But he overcame his fear and knocked on the door and went in.  
  
"O my god! Sara!" he whispered. A lump formed in this throat. He sat down next to her and took her right hand in his. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"If I find out who did this to you, I will kill him" he said to himself.  
  
********  
  
Back at Sara's apartment, Warrick had lifted a partial print from the back door and a couple of foot prints in the kitchen. In the living room was no disturbance so Warrick had the feeling that the perp came in through to back door.  
  
Nick found some fibers that didn't come from her bathroom or other rooms and of course the blood. There was a little chance that the prep cut himself, so Nick had swabbed the whole bathroom.  
  
After they bagged all the evidence they went back to the lab.  
  
********  
  
"How did Greg take the news!" Warrick asked Catherine when he walked into the break room.  
  
"Not so good" she sadly said. "He is now at the hospital."  
  
"Who's in the lab then?" Nick asked.  
  
"The new lab technician from days" she told him "but go easy on her, ok?"  
  
"Sure, as long as she doesn't screw up my evidence!" Nick harshly said and walked out of the break room in the direction of the lab.  
  
********  
  
"Hi, I'm Nick" he said to the lab technician.  
  
"Hi, I'm Wendy" she said and looked at him.  
  
"I have some samples for you and this has top priority!" he said sternly.  
  
"Ok, give me the samples and I will have the results in... let me see" and she looked at her watch "an hour and a half, ok".  
  
"That's fine. You can page me when you have the results" he said and walked away.  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Question: Who Wants To Be my Beta? If anyone is interested, you can mail me at dutchie_from_maastricht@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 5--  
  
Back at HQ, Catherine, Nick and Warrick were in the break room discussing what to do next.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing?" Ecklie walked in the break room.  
  
"What..." Nick said but Ecklie wasn't finished.  
  
"You're contaminating the evidence!" he screamed. "Who decided to put you on the case?"  
  
"We thought..."  
  
"Don't think!" Ecklie yelled. "I just spoke to Mobley, and MY team will take this case!"  
  
Ecklie turned around and walked towards the door but before he left he turned.  
  
"And you!" he pointed at Nick "I heard what you said about my new lab technician. Wendy Williams is one of the best lab techs I ever had and I don't think she would mess up evidence!"  
  
Nick looked down. He knew that Ecklie had a point. When he looked up to reply, Ecklie was gone.  
  
"He has a point." Cath said. "I was so upset, that I didn't think about the consequences."  
  
"So did I." Warrick looked to Catherine. "I hope we didn't screw things up."  
  
********  
  
Wendy was processing the last blood sample, when Nick walked into the lab.  
  
Wendy looked up and when she saw it was Nick, she turned back to her work.  
  
"I'm not finished yet." She said and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I was upset and I shouldn't..." he said but Wendy interrupted him.  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't, but what happened, happened. You can't turn back the time, so lets say we forget it, ok?" she said and turned around to face him.  
  
At that moment the printer printed out some results. Wendy reached out to grab the paper. When she read the test results, she looked up. "The first four blood samples belong to Sara and two others came back unknown."  
  
The printer started again.  
  
Wendy handed the paper over to Nick and retrieved the next paper. She walked over to Nick and looked at the blood sample paper.  
  
"I have to check something." and turned around.  
  
She walked to her computer and loaded up the test results. She compared the DNA from the blood with the DNA on the cigarette. After a couple of minutes, the computer told her that it was a match.  
  
"We have a match, but now we need a name." She said and looked at Nick.  
  
Catherine walked into the lab.  
  
"We have a match!" she said. Nick looked at her confused.  
  
"The partial fingerprint?" she reminded him. "It belongs to Patrick Quinn."  
  
"Was he in our database?" Nick asked Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, he was convicted for abusing and raping his ex-wife."  
  
"Is there an DNA profile of him?" Wendy asked Catherine.  
  
"Yes, there is and I'm Catherine Willows" she shook Wendy's hand.  
  
"I'm Wendy Williams. I will compare those two DNA profiles and look if they match."  
  
"Thanks. When you have the results, give them to Ecklie. It is his case now." Catherine said to her.  
  
"Huh...what happened?" she asked unbelievable.  
  
"Well, the victim is one of our crew. Ecklie was pissed at us because we did work her case."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that the victim was your colleague. Now I understand why you were a little... stressed." She smiled at Nick.  
  
"Again. I'm really sorry." Nick said.  
  
Catherine and Nick walked out of the lab and went to the hospital.  
  
********  
  
When Catherine walked to Grissom's room, she saw Greg sitting in the waiting area.  
  
"Greg?" she asked.  
  
Greg looked up and turned hid head.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything about Grissom's cardiac arrest?" Greg looked a little angry. "I know that I'm only the lab rat but I also care about my colleagues."  
  
"Greg, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought it would be too much at the same time and...you are our friend. I was just..."  
  
"I saw Sara" he looked up to Catherine. "If I find out who did this to her, I will kill him!"  
  
Catherine nodded. "I'm going to see Grissom now."  
  
"I'm going back to the lab" he said and rose out of the chair.  
  
"Greg! There is something I have to tell you. Ecklie has taken over the case." Catherine was a little scared of his reaction to this.  
  
"Ok" was all he said and left.  
  
Catherine walked in Grissom's room. She saw that he was a wake.  
  
"Hi Gil" he said.  
  
"Cath"  
  
Catherine sat down next to the bed and looked at him. "I have some news."  
  
"She didn't try to kill herself Grissom. Someone tried to kill her!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"We found blood and a fingerprint. They didn't belong to Sara."  
  
"What do you mean WE! You didn't take the case, did you?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking rationally Griss. I'm sorry."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She is still unconscious."  
  
"Did you find out whose blood and fingerprint it was?"  
  
"Yeah, they belonged to Patrick Quinn."  
  
"Patrick" he said horrified.  
  
Catherine saw the look on Grissom's face.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Knowing him is a big word. Patrick is Sara's ex-husband!"  
  
"He was charged of..." Catherine said but stopped immediately. She was speechless.  
  
"I know." he looked away from Catherine. "I remember that day if it was yesterday."  
  
TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
I want to thank my beta Nepeace. Thank you very much.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 6--  
  
May 13th 1993 at Harvard:  
  
After the lecture, Grissom was packing his stuff, when one of the students approached him. He was too busy to notice her and jumped when she spoke.  
  
"Interesting lecture, Dr. Grissom." she said.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it Sara" he smiled. "I haven't seen you around for a week, were you sick?" he asked concerned.  
  
"No. Do you remember Patrick Quinn?" she said and saw him thinking.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember. Wasn't he the football team captain?"  
  
"Yep, we got married a week ago" she smiled.  
  
"Congratulations Sara!" he said and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Thank you" and they both walked out of the room.  
  
""Hey Sara?" he said when she walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yeah?" she turned around.  
  
"If you are still interested in that job as an intern in L.A., I can call them?" he looked at her face and saw her smile.  
  
"If you could do that, I would appreciate it" she smiled.  
  
"Sure, no problem" he answered. "Bye Sara" Grissom said as he walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Bye Grissom"  
  
*******  
  
November 3rd 1994 in L.A.:  
  
"Excuse me, can you help me?" a voice said behind her back.  
  
Sara smiled when she heard the voice.  
  
"If it isn't Dr. Grissom, the bug man!" she grinned.  
  
"Sara?" he said surprised.  
  
"Yep, the one and only!" she laughed and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Mr. Munson called me yesterday. He needed some help... So, you work here now?" Grissom asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I know which case you're talking about. It's a really nasty one." The shivers still ran down her spine when she thought about the case. "What did you want to know anyway?" reminding him at this question.  
  
"I'm looking for Mr. Munson's office," he said to her.  
  
"End of the hallway on you left" she said and pointed in that direction.  
  
"Thanks, see you later?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Yeah sure" she responded and went back to work.  
  
At the end of Sara's shift, Grissom walked into the break room. Sara looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Sara asked Grissom.  
  
"Yeah, why not" he said and Sara grabbed her jacket and they both left.  
  
******  
  
"This is a nice place" Grissom said when he looked around.  
  
"Yes, it is" she smiled.  
  
"Come here often?" he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah" she said sadly.  
  
Grissom noticed the change in her voice. "Sara is something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"No" she said, but Grissom saw in her eyes that she was not telling the truth. He decided not to push, so he dropped the subject.  
  
"Are you still teaching?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I don't have the time anymore, because of my work" he said.  
  
"To bad, you were a good teacher" she thought back at time she was at Harvard and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" he blushed.  
  
The waiter approached their table and served them their breakfast.  
  
"Thank you" they both said and started eating.  
  
After they were finished, they decided to go home.  
  
When they were outside, Grissom gave Sara his phone number. "When you need someone to talk too," he said.  
  
"Thank you Grissom" she said a got in her car and drove away.  
  
He knew there was something wrong, but he couldn't push her. All he could do is give her his phone number and hope she would call if something was up.  
  
********  
  
"Where were you?" Patrick shouted at Sara.  
  
However, before she could answer he hit her in the face. She felt that she broke something. Maybe her nose? However, Patrick didn't give her much time to think.  
  
"I saw you. You were having dinner with a guy!" he shouted and punched her in her stomach.  
  
"How dare you cheating on me!" he screamed.  
  
Because of the punch, she tripped backwards and fell. She hit her head on the table.  
  
He didn't stop. He punched her in her stomach and his first landed on her face again. Sara passed out.  
  
When he saw that she wasn't moving anymore, he turned around and grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Sara woke up. She looked around.  
  
What happened? Then it struck her. She needed to get out of here. She went to the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. She grabbed all her stuff and left.  
  
She didn't know were to go. She parked her car next to the park and got out. It was cold outside and Sara put her hands in her pockets. She felt that she had something in her pocket. She pulled it out and recognized it. Grissom! She walked back to her car and went to the address.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Grissom was reading a book when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Who can this be?" he said to himself and opened the door.  
  
"Sara?" he said and looked at her. Then he saw her bruises and some blood. He let her in and closed the door. "Sara what happened?" he asked gently.  
  
Sara started to cry. "Patrick" was all she said could say.  
  
Grissom walked over to her and wanted to comfort her.  
  
"Please don't touch me!" she whispered.  
  
"Sara, just let me look at your head injury, ok?" he asked her but didn't make a move. He didn't want to scare her.  
  
When she nodded, he approached her slowly and examined her head injury. It was still bleeding.  
  
"Sara we need to go to the hospital. You need to get this stitched up." He said to her and backed away.  
  
Sara nodded again and walked to the door. Grissom grabbed his jacket and followed her. They took Grissom car. When they arrived at the hospital Grissom got out of the car. Sara didn't move. He walked to the passenger's site and opened the door. Still no reaction.  
  
"Sara, we're at the hospital" he said and touched her arm.  
  
She jumped and looked at him. All he could see was fear in her eyes.  
  
"Sara, please? I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to get stitches for your head injury" he pleaded.  
  
Sara slowly climbed out of the car and walked to the entrance. She sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area.  
  
A nurse walked by and saw Sara's injuries. Grissom walked towards her and whispered something to her. The nurse nodded and carefully approached Sara.  
  
"Sara?" the nurse said. Sara looked up and looked then to Grissom.  
  
"I'm here to help you. If you want, we can take a look at your injuries," she gently told her.  
  
"Just you?" she looked at her.  
  
"I'm not a doctor, I will ask Julia if she can help us, ok"  
  
Sara nodded but didn't move.  
  
The nurse went into a small room next to the waiting area. The door opened again and the nurse came back.  
  
Doctor Julia McCall kneeled in front of Sara.  
  
"Sara, I'm Julia and if you want to, I will can help you" she said.  
  
Sara looked at her and nodded. Julia and the nurse helped her out of the chair and took her to examining room 3.  
  
The nurse came back and took Grissom to the nurse's room. Grissom sat down and looked into 'space'. The nurse grabbed two mugs and filled them with coffee. She returned to the table, put the mug in front of Grissom, and sat down next to him.  
  
"Call you tell me what happened?" she asked Grissom.  
  
Grissom didn't answer.  
  
The nurse touched his arm and Grissom snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I'm sorry" he apologized.  
  
"It's ok. Can you tell me what happened?" she repeated.  
  
"Her husband, he..." he stopped there. He couldn't continue.  
  
The nurse nodded. "I understand" she spoke softly.  
  
When Grissom walked out of the nurse's room he bumped into someone.  
  
"Patrick!" he shouted.  
  
TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: It was PG-13. I changed it into R because of bad language and rape.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
I want to tank my beta Nepeace.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 7--  
  
"You!" Patrick shouted at Grissom. He recognized him as the person who Sara was with.  
  
Grissom couldn't control his emotions any longer and punched Patrick in the face.  
  
"How could you!" Grissom screamed to him.  
  
A couple of security guards came to them and when Patrick wanted to hit Griss, the guards grabbed him and Grissom and threw them out of the hospital. Outside, Grissom turned to Patrick.  
  
"If I see you ever near Sara again, I'm going to kill you!" Grissom shouted at him and walked to his car.  
  
Patrick ran after him and attacked him. Grissom saw him too late and was hit in the face. Grissom lost his balance and fell against his car. Grissom did try to get up but Patrick held him down and punched him a couple of times in his stomach and chest.  
  
"You can't do anything!" he laughed evilly. "She is MINE, she belongs to ME!"  
  
Patrick let Grissom go and walked away.  
  
A man, who saw it happen, ran to Griss.  
  
"Are you ok, mister?" he asked.  
  
Grissom touched is forehead and felt something sticky. Blood!  
  
"Mister, you need to get that stitched up!" the man said to him and helped him up.  
  
They walked to the entrance when the nurse who helped Sara first came towards them.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Grissom and looked to his temple.  
  
"The husband!" Grissom stated.  
  
"Can you help me move him to examine room 1" the nurse asked the man.  
  
"Sure..." he looked at the nametag "Rosa" he smiled.  
  
They both supported Grissom when they walked to the examine room. Rosa thanked the man for helping her.  
  
"Thank you mister..." Grissom looked at him.  
  
"Alvin Hart" he said.  
  
"Thank you Alvin" Grissom said.  
  
"It's ok" he smiled and left the room. The doctor who helped Sara came in.  
  
Dr McCall examined him and stitched up his temple. She also examined his chest and took some x-rays. He luckily didn't break any ribs but they would be sore for a couple of days.  
  
"Can you tell me how Sara is doing?" he asked Julia McCall.  
  
"Are you family?" she asked him, but Rosa answered for him.  
  
"Yes, he is Julia" she told her.  
  
Julia looked at Grissom. "She was lucky. I stitched up her head wound. She has some bruises but she didn't break anything. She can go home, if she wants to."  
  
"Home" Grissom breathed out heavily.  
  
"What happened to you anyway?" she asked Grissom.  
  
"Sara's husband!" he explained.  
  
When Grissom walked out the examining room, he saw Sara sitting in the waiting area. "Sara" he said.  
  
When she heard his voice, she looked up. "What..." she spoke but Griss interrupted her.  
  
"Nothing" he said and kneeled in front of her. "The doctor said you can go home" he looked at her face. He saw the tears forming in her eyes. "You can come and stay at my place tonight. Only if you want too" he asked cautiously. He didn't want to scare her of.  
  
"If you don't mind" she looked away.  
  
"Ok" he said at stretched out his arm. Sara took his hand and Grissom pulled her up.  
  
They walked out of the hospital and got in Grissom's car. Ten minutes later, Grissom stopped in front of his motel room and got out of the car. What they didn't saw was that Patrick had followed them. He jumped out of his car and ran towards them.  
  
Grissom already opened the door. Suddenly he heard Sara scream and then...everything went black.  
  
Patrick knocked out Grissom, grabbed Sara, and pushed her inside the room. He put a cloth in her mouth and taped up her wrists and ankles. He went back for Grissom. He dragged him into the room and did the same to Grissom. When he pushed the cloth in Grissom's mouth, he woke up.  
  
Patrick walked towards Sara and punched her in the face. "Why did you cheat on me!" he screamed. "You belong to me!"  
  
Grissom saw the fear in Sara's eyes.  
  
"And now you are going to behave as my wife!" he shouted and ripped of Sara's clothes.  
  
Grissom closed his eyes. 'This wasn't happening'. When he opened his eyes, they were still there. He was raping her in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes again.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "LAPD" someone shouted.  
  
'Someone called the police' Grissom thought.  
  
Patrick got up from the bed, ran into the bathroom and tried to escape out of the window. However, the police officers already destroyed the door and saw him running into the bathroom. One of the officers pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed his gun on him. "Hands up!" he shouted. Patrick turned around and he lifted his hands in the air. The officer cuffed him and read him his rights.  
  
An second officer covered Sara up and removed the cloth and tape. The paramedics came in and took care of her. At the same time, an officer cut the tape on Grissoms hands and feet, and removed the cloth. They both were guided to an ambulance.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: It was PG-13. I changed it into R because of bad language and rape.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
I want to thank my beta Nepeace.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 8--  
  
Present:  
  
When Catherine left the hospital, she called Brass.  
  
"Brass we have a suspect" she said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sara's ex-husband, Patrick Quinn."  
  
"Ex-husband?" Brass was surprised to hear that Sara was once married.  
  
"Yeah. Don't ask anything else, just find him, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I will find him."  
  
******  
  
"We arrested him!" Brass shouted, when he ran into the break room.  
  
Nick and Warrick looked at Brass.  
  
"Ecklie is with him right now" he told them.  
  
"They have him already?" Catherine asked him.  
  
"Arrested who?" Nick asked Brass.  
  
"Yep. He was top priority!" Brass told Catherine and looked at Nick.  
  
"You know the partial fingerprint we found?" Catherine looked to Nick and Warrick. "It matched to Patrick Quinn."  
  
"Who's Patrick Quinn?" they asked curiously.  
  
Catherine gave them the file.  
  
"Who can molest and rape his wife? That guy is crazy!" Warrick said and looked up to Brass.  
  
"What is the connection between Sara and this guy?" Nick wanted to know.  
  
"Uhm..." Brass looked over to Catherine.  
  
"Patrick Quinn is Sara's...ex-husband," she told them carefully.  
  
"What!" Nick shouted. "Where is he?"  
  
"Nick you have to calm down! Think about Sara!" Brass tried to calm him down. "You can see him but only from a distance. Ok?"  
  
"Fine! Lets go see that SOB!"  
  
The four them walked into the room next to the interrogation room.  
  
******  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" Sgt. O'Riley asked Patrick.  
  
"Nope!" he told O'Riley.  
  
"Does the name Sara Sidle sound familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, she is my ex-wife" Patrick said confused.  
  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"Two days ago. Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah, something did happen to her. She was almost killed Two days ago!" O'Riley yelled.  
  
"And you think..." he said but stopped. "No way. I just came out of jail a couple of weeks ago. I know what I did to Sara was wrong but I didn't try to kill her!" he looked at them in horror. "I made a very big mistake nine years ago but I learned now to talk about a problem rather then solving them with my fists and.... I didn't hurt Sara!"  
  
"Then why did we find your blood in her apartment?" Ecklie pointed to him.  
  
Patrick lifted one foot up and removed his shoe and sock. "I was wearing sandals and I hit Sara's table. My toe was bleeding. So she let me clean it in the bathroom" he stated.  
  
"Why were you there?" Ecklie was curious.  
  
"I needed to talk to her, so I called her. I had to tell her that I'm very sorry for what I did. However, she was still at work and she said that she would meet me at her place in fifteen minutes. And if I tried something, she would shoot me between the eyes." "So I went to her apartment and talked to her for at least ten minutes. Then someone knocked on her door and she told me to leave through the backdoor."  
  
"What kind of shoe size do you have?" Ecklie asked him.  
  
"Size 13" he told him. "Something else?"  
  
"No, you can go now, but don't leave Vegas. Because if you do, I will come after you and hunt you down like an animal" O'Riley said to him and left the room.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, Warrick couldn't believe it. "What the hell?"  
  
"What is it Warrick?" Brass asked concerned.  
  
"The shoe print I found was a size 12" he looked over to Catherine and Nick.  
  
"That doesn't tell us, that he didn't do it!" Brass said to them.  
  
*******  
  
"What a coincidence, I didn't know she was married. I hope they can nail him because of the blood and his history. First, I have to take care of something else. Sara, YOU are going to DIE! And it's going to look like an accident" someone laughed evilly.  
  
*******  
  
"Greg walked into the break room, when he saw the gang coming out of the room.  
  
"Greg!" Catherine shouted when she saw him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We have a suspect," they told him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sara's ex-husband Patrick Quinn" Brass informed him.  
  
"She was married?" Greg couldn't believe it.  
  
Catherine handed over the file. Greg took it and looked at it.  
  
"That bastard!" he yelled.  
  
When the door from the interrogation room opened and Patrick came out, Greg ran to him and punched him in his face.  
  
"Greg!" Warrick yelled and grabbed him and pulled him away.  
  
"Who could you do that to her!" he yelled.  
  
An officer brought Patrick outside.  
  
Greg was still pissed off.  
  
"Do you realize what you just did?" Catherine asked him.  
  
"Yeah. And it felt good!" was Greg's comment. He turned around and went to his lab.  
  
TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 9--  
  
Greg walked towards his lab he heard loud music. He had to smile. "Someone has a good taste in music" he said to him self. He walked into the lab and saw Wendy, she was looking down the microscope. She obvious didn't hear him because she jumped when he said her name.  
  
"Nice music" he smiled.  
  
"Thanks. How are your colleagues doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, Sara is still unconscious and Grissom.well, they say that he will be alright" he told her.  
  
"I heard that they arrest someone?" she looked down the microscope again.  
  
"Yeah, Sara's ex-husband..." he sighed, "That SOB."  
  
Wendy looked up from the microscope and looked at Greg.  
  
"He was arrested nine years ago for abusing and raping his wife.Sara," he explained.  
  
"Jeez..." Wendy looked away. Some memories came back again. She breathed out heavily.  
  
Greg saw the change on her face. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I know what it's like to have an abusive boyfriend" she said and tried to change the subject. "I want your opinion on this" as she pointed at the microscope.  
  
Greg walked to the table and looked down the microscope.  
  
"What is it?" Greg asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I'm still processing the substance. But the first results of this substance were odd" he said and gave Greg the results.  
  
"Strange.... You can find these substances only in laboratories," he said to Wendy.  
  
"Yeah, I know.... It doesn't make sense" she looked at him.  
  
"Ok, you wait for the next results and I look which labs in the area use this kind of substance" he said to her and walked out of the lab.  
  
*******  
  
"Hi, Mr. Grissom" nurse Jenny smiled. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better" Griss said. "Is it possible to visit Sara Sidle?" he asked Jenny hopefully.  
  
"I'll asked your doctor" she said and checked his IV.  
  
The nurse walked out of the room and came back five minutes later.  
  
"Mr. Grissom the doctor said that you can go visit Sara, but you have to take the wheelchair," she told him.  
  
"No problem" all he wanted was to see Sara.  
  
The nurse brought him to Sara's room. She pushed him next to Sara's bed and left the room.  
  
"Hi Sara" he whispered. He took her right hand in his and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"Sara, please wake up!" he begged.  
  
When she didn't, Grissom got frustrated. "Sara! Please!", but there was no reaction. He sat back in his wheelchair and looked at her.  
  
When the nurse came in to check up on Sara's condition, Grissom was still there. He was asleep and he still was holding Sara's hand.  
  
The nurse checked Sara and left the room. When she the gang approach, she walked towards them, pointed to Sara's room, and told them that they both were asleep.  
  
When they opened door they saw Grissom and Sara.  
  
"Finally!" Catherine said.  
  
"You can say that!" Greg whispered.  
  
They all looked at Greg.  
  
"I thought that you had..." Nick said but was interrupted.  
  
"I found my true love!" Greg grinned.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Warrick asked him.  
  
"Nope!" Greg smiled.  
  
"Who is she?" Cath and Nick wanted to know.  
  
"Well, she has blue eyes, red hair, likes my kind of music and her name is Wendy!" he grinned.  
  
"The new lab tech!" Nick looked shocked.  
  
"Bye guys, I'm going back to the lab" Greg turned around and danced to the exit.  
  
"He is really crazy!" Brass stated. They all had to laugh. They didn't want to wake Griss and Sara, so they decided to go to lunch.  
  
*******  
  
When the nurse came back an hour later, she woke up Grissom.  
  
"Mr. Grissom, you better go to your room and sleep there" she said and pushed the wheelchair out the room.  
  
******  
  
"Finally, he gone" a man approached Sara's room and went in.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara," he said.  
  
Suddenly Sara opened her eyes. She didn't now where she was. She saw a face. Oh god it's him. Before she could scream, he put his hands on her mouth.  
  
"Don't!" he said and grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. "You're going to come with me" he said and grabbed the wheelchair next to her bed. "If you make a sound I'm going to kill you, Understand!" he said and pushed the gun against her temple.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
He grabbed some clothes and tossed them over to Sara. She dressed herself and sat in the wheelchair. He was pointing the gun at her. He opened the door and looked down the hall. There was nobody. He pushed Sara out of the room and pushed her to the exit.  
  
Suddenly someone called her name.  
  
Grissom.  
  
Grissom rolled his chair next to hers. "You're awake" he smiled, but the smile faded when he saw the gun. "You...you did this to her?" he said unbelievable.  
  
"Shut up, you're coming with us. No sound or I will kill her" the man said to Grissom.  
  
Grissom nodded and looked to Sara.  
  
When they came outside, he pushed them in them to his car. "Get in the car!" he said and pointed the gun at Grissom.  
  
Grissom helped Sara out of her wheelchair and opened the backdoor of the car. When Sara was in, he got in as well.  
  
The man got in the car, turned around, and threw a tape-roll to Grissom.  
  
"Tape her up!" he said calmly.  
  
Grissom did as he was told and when he was finished, the man taped up Grissom so that they couldn't escape.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to her!" Grissom shouted at him.  
  
"It was her own fault!" he said and laughed.  
  
"But what I want, I'm going to get from Sara!" he smiled.  
  
Grissom looked to Sara.  
  
Sara looked at him, and Grissom saw the fear, the same fear he saw in her eyes nine years ago.  
  
TBC... 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thanks to my beta Nepeace.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 10--  
  
The night-shift gang was taking a break, when Brass ran into the break room.  
  
"Griss...Sara," he breathed.  
  
"What is it?" Nick and Warrick jumped up.  
  
"They disappeared!" he almost yelled.  
  
"What do you mean, they disappeared?" Catherine panicked.  
  
"There is no trace of them, they didn't even know that Sara was awake" Brass collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Where is Ecklie?" Nick wanted to know and when he heard his voice, he turned around.  
  
"I'm here, but I'm going to the hospital. It's possible that the person who hurt Sara, has kidnapped them both" Ecklie said, he turned around, and walked out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Ecklie's people where already questioning people at the scene. He had a strong feeling that something was wrong. And how sooner he began to process the scene, how sooner they hopefully found them. Ecklie started processing Sara's room. After processing it, he went back to HQ.  
  
*******  
  
"Get out of the car!" the man said and cut the tape on Grissom's ankles.  
  
Grissom was out of the car, as the man cut the tape from Sara. "Get out!" he yelled at her.  
  
As fast as she could she got out of the car and stood next to Grissom.  
  
"Get inside!" he ordered them. They both walked to the house and Grissom looked around. They where in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The man opened the door and pushed them both inside. He opened a door that led to the basement. He drew his gun and pointed it at Grissom. "Go in there!" he yelled and pushed them both in a small room. He cut the tape of Sara's wrists and left the room. They heard how he locked it and went upstairs.  
  
Sara walked to Grissom and removed the tape of his wrists. When she looked up, their eyes locked. "Hold me..." she whispered. Grissom stepped closer and took her in his arms. After a couple of minutes, he let her go and sat down on the floor.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm a little nauseous," he said to her. Sara looked at him and wondered what he was doing in the hospital in a wheelchair.  
  
"What were you doing in the hospital?" she asked him and sat down next to him.  
  
"I...uhm..." he said but couldn't continue.  
  
Sara placed her hand on top of his and looked in his eyes. Her touch gave him the courage to say it.  
  
"I had...an anxiety attack and..." he said and looked at her.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I had an cardiac arrest," he told her carefully.  
  
"What! How?" a tear rolled down Sara's cheek.  
  
Grissom looked at her and wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Don't cry. I have a heart condition and the anxiety attack caused a cardiac arrest," he explained to her.  
  
As soon as he said it, more tears ran over Sara's cheek. Grissom pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright" he tried to reassure her and himself.  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
The man drew his gun, unlocked the door, and went inside. He threw a roll of tape in Grissoms direction. "Tape her up!" he said. Grissom turned to Sara and began to tape up her wrists. "It's going to be alright," he whispered. When Grissom was finished, the man taped up Grissom and pushed Sara out of the room. "Sit down!" he ordered Grissom. "What are you going to do to her..." but before he could end his sentence, the man pushed a cloth in his mouth.  
  
"She's going to give me something I want and then she is going to DIE," he laughed.  
  
Grissom eyes grew bigger. He couldn't do that. He couldn't kill Sara!  
  
"Walk!" he screamed to Sara and locked the door.  
  
*******  
  
"Wendy?" Greg walked into in lab.  
  
"You're not going to believe this..." she said.  
  
"What?" Greg walked to her and grabbed the piece of paper that she held out for him.  
  
"We are the only lab in the area that has this substance?" he looked at her.  
  
"It's someone from the lab" she said and turned around "and the only one who has access to this stuff is..." Wendy said had handed over another piece of paper.  
  
Greg looked at her, turned around, and ran out of the lab.  
  
"Guys, we have a suspect!" Greg yelled when he ran into the break room and handed the piece of paper over to Ecklie.  
  
Ecklie looked at the paper in horror. "One of our own..." he said shocked.  
  
Warrick grabbed the paper out of Ecklie's hands and looked at it.  
  
"I going to kill that SOB!" Warrick screamed.  
  
Brass looked at the paper and left the room as quickly as he could.  
  
Ten minutes later, ten police cars surrounded the house of the suspect.  
  
Brass yelled something through the megaphone and when he got no answer, the officers went into the house. After two minutes, one of the officers came out and said that the house was empty.  
  
"Where could they be?" Brass said out loud. He called to HQ and ordered that they would dig into the suspect's history. He wanted to know if the suspect owned a second house or something.  
  
Back at HQ, the gang was waiting for some news. When Brass came back, they saw the look on his face. "They weren't there..." he said and took a seat.  
  
"Does he have another house?" Catherine asked him.  
  
"At this moment they are looking in to it and we gave out an APB" he said to the crew. Now they had to wait for reactions. They hoped it would be soon. They didn't know what he was capable of...  
  
TBC... 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you to my beta Nepeace.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 11--  
  
Greg walked into his lab, when he heard someone curse.  
  
"God dammit!" Wendy shouted at the mass spec.  
  
"Wendy?" Greg laughed.  
  
"What!" she shouted and looked at Greg. "I'm sorry" she apologized "but I can't seem to get this thing started."  
  
Greg walked to the mass spec. and pushed on some buttons and the mass spec. started.  
  
"There you go!" he smiled  
  
"Thanks" she smiled and Greg walked out of the lab.  
  
Twenty seconds later the analyses was ready and the results where printed out. "It's sand...and...". There was a special substance in the sample.  
  
"I know where they are! Yucca Mountain!" Wendy ran as fast as she could to the break room.  
  
"Calm down!" Ecklie yelled.  
  
"Yucca Mountain! They are in Yucca Mountain!" she breathed heavily.  
  
"How?" Catherine wanted to know.  
  
"The sample that was given to me, contained sand." but then she was interrupted.  
  
"Sand! Hello! There is a desert out there!" Nick sarcastically said.  
  
"Yeah, I know" she looked at him. She couldn't believe he just said that. "But! I found another substance in there...Lava!"  
  
"Lava?" they looked confused.  
  
"In that area there are two volcanic cinder cones and I compared the sample I had with the database and bingo!" she said.  
  
Suddenly everyone left the room and Wendy was alone.  
  
"Thanks!" she muttered and walked back to the lab. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Thank you!" Greg smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. Greg turned around and ran down the hall to the parking lot.  
  
Wendy had to smile, Greg was one crazy guy.  
  
********  
  
When they were half way, Brasses phone went off.  
  
"Brass!" he answered. "Ok, thanks" and hung up the phone.  
  
"He owns a small house in Beatty, which is located about 10 miles west of Yucca Mountain."  
  
Hopefully, they reached their destination before something. Catherine started to panic.  
  
"Try to relax Cath," Warrick tried to calm her down. "They are going to be alright!"  
  
"What if they're already DEAD!" she started to cry. Warrick didn't know what to say anymore.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, Grissom tried to cut his tape with a piece of glass that he found. He already cut open his fingers because of the glass, but he didn't gave up.  
  
He heard footsteps. Sara!  
  
The man opened the door, threw Sara inside, and locked the door.  
  
Grissom looked at her. Her shirt was ripped apart, there was blood coming out of her nose.  
  
Finally, Grissom freed himself from the tape and crawled towards Sara.  
  
"Go away!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Sara, it's me, Grissom" he told her but she crawled away from him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried.  
  
He couldn't bare to see her like this and he crawled towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to free herself, but Grissom didn't let her go.  
  
*********  
  
The gang arrived at Beatty around noon. They surrounded the suspects house, but they weren't there.  
  
"Damn!" Brass yelled.  
  
Nick questioned the neighbours. They told him that he owned a piece of land near Yucca Mountain. The man wrote down the directions and as soon as the got them, they left.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at his land.  
  
Brass ordered the gang to stay in the car and pulled a bulletproof vest over his head. Brass and a couple of officers walked towards a little house.  
  
Suddenly there were a couple of gunshots.  
  
Brass fell to the ground and didn't move. The gang looked at it in horror. The other officers crawled to Brass and pulled him back to the cars.  
  
"Shit!" Brass muttered "the bullet went though my bulletproof vest!"  
  
Warrick removed the vest and saw that he was hit in his shoulder. Warrick removed his jacket and pressed it onto the wound.  
  
Five minutes later an ambulance and more officers arrived at the scene.  
  
The paramedics examined Brasses wound and wanted to take him to the hospital.  
  
"No!" he said, "I'm staying!"  
  
The paramedics couldn't convince him to go to the hospital.  
  
*********  
  
Inside, Grissom heard the gunshots. He held Sara even tighter.  
  
The man ran down the stairs and opened the door. He grabbed Grissom and dragged him out of the room, pushed him up the stairs, and pressed his gun against his temple.  
  
Grissom and the man walked towards the front door.  
  
"Open it!" he screamed.  
  
Grissom opened the door and the man started to shout.  
  
"I have two hostages!" he screamed "and I will kill them if you try something! Understand!" he pulled Grissom back and brought him downstairs again.  
  
Grissom walked to Sara and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
He sat down next to her and hugged her. "What happened between you and him before this" he asked cautiously.  
  
"He.asked me out on a date a couple of months ago" she said. "I said no" and Sara started to cry again.  
  
"Please, tell me. I want to understand" he begged.  
  
"Since that day, he never left me alone. Leaving messages on my answering machine, sending me flowers..." she said.  
  
"What happened on the crime scene that day?" he asked her.  
  
"He warned me, that if I didn't go out with him, he would hurt someone" she looked at him.  
  
"That woman.... He was responsible for it.... If I just said yes to him, this never would have happened!" she said and Grissom pulled her to him.  
  
"It's going to be alright" he said and caressed her hair.  
  
********  
  
The man looked out of the window and cursed. How did they find him? He didn't leave any evidence at the crime scene, but how...  
  
Suddenly he heard someone scream his name.  
  
"Hodges! You can't escape! Let the hostages go!"  
  
TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
I want to thank my beta's Nepeace and Blaze. Thank you!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 12--  
  
"Did you hit someone?" a man asked Hodges.  
  
"Brass!" he said, "It was his own fault."  
  
"Shit, you shot a COP! Are you CRAZY?" the man shouted.  
  
Hodges looked and him then pointed his gun toward him.  
  
"Ok, ok," the man said, "Calm down, I hope you can get us out of this mess."  
  
"We've got hostages, remember," he grinned evilly.  
  
*******  
  
In the basement, Sara and Grissom were waiting for Hodges to come back. Suddenly, they heard someone come down the stairs. There was another voice, a familiar one.  
  
Grissom and Sara looked at each other. This couldn't be happening.  
  
The door flew open and Hodges and the man entered the room.  
  
Hodges pulled Sara up and dragged her to the other side of the room. The man walked towards Grissom and kicked him in his stomach before pulling him up and hitting him in the face.  
  
"No, leave him alone!" Sara screamed.  
  
"You little bitch!" the man said and walked towards her. Meanwhile, Grissom got up and attacked the man. The man wrestled out of Grissoms grip, pulled his gun, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Grissom fell to the floor and didn't move. The man looked up to Hodges, "I wanted to do that for a long time," he laughed.  
  
Hodges released Sara from his grip.  
  
She ran towards Grissom and checked if he had still a pulse. "Grissom..." she whispered.  
  
"Look at the lovebirds!" the both taunted while laughing. "To bad Sara, he's going to die!"  
  
Tears were rolling down Sara's cheeks. "How could you, Hank!" she screamed.  
  
The men laughed, turned around, and left the room.  
  
"Grissom...please?" she begged.  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and immediately reached towards his shoulder. He saw Sara sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm alright" he whispered to her and caressed her cheek.  
  
"You were shot Grissom! You're not alright!" she cried.  
  
Grissom tried to sit straight then slowly removed his shirt. The bullet had penetrated his right shoulder.  
  
Grissom ripped his shirt apart and pressed a part of it onto the wound while Sara bandaged up with the rest of it.  
  
"It's gonna be all right Sara, I promise" he said to her.  
  
Sara crawled behind Grissom and pulled him towards her. His back was now pressed against her chest. "Don't die on me," she whispered.  
  
"I wont" he said and closed his eyes.  
  
********  
  
Hank walked over to the window and looked outside, he saw Warrick approach the house with his hands in the air.  
  
"Hodges, Warrick is coming this way!" he said quietly.  
  
"What!" he yelled, drew his gun, and ran towards the door. He didn't open it. Instead, he opened the little window next to the door.  
  
"Stay where you are!" he shouted to Warrick and pointed his gun at him.  
  
"I have a cell phone for you, someone wants to talk to you!" Warrick yelled at him.  
  
"Leave it on the porch!" he yelled back.  
  
Warrick walked to the porch and put the phone on the porch. He slowly turned around and walked back towards the police cars.  
  
"Get Sara!" he said to Hank.  
  
Hank went downstairs and opened the door. He walked towards Grissom and Sara then pulled Sara up. However, before he left he kicked Grissom in his side. Grissom fell onto his right shoulder and cried out in pain.  
  
"You're coming with me!" He said and grabbed Sara's arm.  
  
When they entered the living room, Hodges was pacing back and forth.  
  
He grabbed Sara and pushed her towards the door.  
  
"Do you see the cell phone?" he said. Sara nodded. "Go get it, but no tricks or Grissom will die!" he grinned.  
  
Sara opened the door slowly, walked up onto the porch, and towards the cell phone. She picked it up and turned around. When she came back in the house, Hodges grabbed the phone and looked at Hank.  
  
"Downstairs!" was all Hodges said.  
  
******  
  
Outside the gang was waiting for someone to get out. Suddenly the door opened and Sara appeared onto the porch. She grabbed the phone and walked back.  
  
The gang saw her bruised face. She was covered in blood.  
  
Was it hers? They couldn't be sure.  
  
******  
  
Brass dialed the number and waited. After three rings, Hodges pressed the 'talk' button.  
  
"What!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hodges, this is Brass"  
  
"How's your shoulder" he laughed.  
  
"Fine" Brass said, "What is it that you want Hodges."  
  
"One million dollars and a chopper!" he said and pressed the 'end' button.  
  
Brass lowered the phone. "He hung up," he said towards the gang.  
  
"What did he want?" Nick questioned.  
  
"One million and a chopper," he said.  
  
Brass called HQ and asked for Sheriff Mobley. He explained the whole situation and Mobley immediately said that he would take care of it. He didn't want to lose two of his best CSI's.  
  
TBC... 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.

Thank you Blaze and Nepeace for being my beta's.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 13--

Brass called Hodges again.

"What!" He screamed into the phone.

"I saw Sara. Who's blood was it?" Brass really didn't want to know but…

"Bugman's." Hodges laughed, " It Was his own fault."

"What do you mean?" Brass was beginning to lose his temper.

"He attacked my fr.. me so I shot him," he almost said something about Hank, but corrected himself quickly. If they didn't know someone else was here, it could work to their advantage.

"Is he…dead?" Brass asked him and looked at the gang. Catherine lost it and started to cry. Warrick wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Not yet," he exclaimed and smiled to Hank, "but I can arrange that," he laughed evilly into the phone.

Brass listened to this in horror. He never thought that Hodges was capable of this. And he made a mistake…but now he knew, that he wasn't alone.

"Are you still there?" Hodges sounded agitated.

"Yeah, I'm still here. The money and the chopper are on their way," Brass had trouble to keep his emotions inside.

"Good" he smiled and pressed the 'end' button. Hodges walked towards the basement.

Brass lowered the phone at looked at Nick. "It was Gil's blood, he…shot him," Brass needed to sit down, "and someone else is with him," he looked up to Warrick.

"What do you mean someone else?" Warrick said, still holding Catherine.

"He said that Grissom attacked his 'fr…' and changed it quickly to 'him'…" he explained.

"I think he's trying to mislead us," Warrick looked to Nick and Brass.

They both nodded.

********

Before Hank opened the door, he pushed Sara against the wall. "I want something from you," he smiled and started kissing her.

Sara tried to escape from his grip, but he was too strong. Hank lowered one of his hands to her breast. Suddenly Hodges came down the stairs.

"Don't you ever touch her! She's MINE! Now get her inside."

Hank did what he was told; he opened the door and pushed Sara in the room.

Sara was shaking on her legs and couldn't stand anymore. She sank to her knees and looked towards Grissom. 

Grissom had his eyes closed and she saw evidence that he had cried. With all the strength she had, she crawled to him and touched his face.

"It hurts," he whispered, "and I'm losing a lot of blood."

Sara looked at the bandage and saw blood running down his chest.

"I have to stop the bleeding somehow," she crawled back to the door and started banging on it.

"Hodges! Hank!" she screamed.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Sara saw Hank standing on the other side.

"What do you want!" he said agitated.

"Do you have a needle and some thread?" she asked then looked at Grissom.

"Why?…Oh I see," Hank looked over to Grissom. "I'll have to ask Hodges" he turned around and closed the door.

Back upstairs, Hodges was still pacing back and forth.

"Sara wants a needle and some thread," he said to Hodges.

"Why?" Hodges was a little confused.

"Grissom is bleeding heavily and she wants to stitch up the wound" Hank looked at him. 

"Well, two hostages is better then one. Do you have your medical kit?" He looked at him and saw that he nodded.

"Well she can have it, but I want something in return," Hodges smiled. 

Hank walked downstairs and opened the door. "Come with me" he told her and turned around.

Sara looked at Grissom and squeezed his hand. "Everything is going to be alright," she said and kissed his forehead. She walked towards the door and followed Hank.

*******

Brass and the gang were still waiting for the money and the chopper to arrive. 

They hoped that they would arrive soon. They knew that Grissom was shot, and that Sara was in a bad condition, because of her bruised face, and they didn't know if she would survive another beating.

Brass started to feel nauseous and went to the ambulance. They gave him some pills for the nausea and the pain. They tried again to convince him to go to the hospital, but Brass declined.

*******

When Hank and Sara walked into the living room, Hodges was in the kitchen making something to eat.

Hank pushed Sara into the kitchen and Hodges turned around.

"I heard you wanted something…" he looked at her, "I can give you that, but I want something in return. You know what I mean…" 

"Ok," Sara breathed out heavily. It was the only chance she had, to get Grissom out of here alive.

An hour later Sara and Hank returned downstairs. Hank opened the door and went inside. 

Hank kneeled next to Grissom and removed the bandage. He cleaned the wound and removed the bullet. When he stopped the bleeding, he stitched him up. He also hooked Grissom to an IV. He hung the bag on a nail at the wall. After he was done, he left the room. 

Sara sat behind Grissom and took him in her arms.

"What did you have to do?" he weakly spoke.

"Nothing," she told him and held him tight.

"Sara, please tell me," he said, and looked up into her eyes. Then he saw it, "you didn't…please Sara say you didn't do that," tears were forming in Grissom's eyes.

"I couldn't let you die…" and a tear rolled down her cheek.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

A very big thank you to my beta's Nepeace and Blaze.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 14--  
  
Two hours later, Sara woke up.  
  
"Grissom?" she whispered.  
  
Grissom stirred in his sleep, and suddenly he grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Jeez…" a tear ran over his face, "that hurt…"  
  
Grissom looked around and finally realized that it wasn't a bad dream that he woke up from. "Sara," he whispered with a little panic in his voice.  
  
"I'm here Gil. It's going to be all right…" she tried to calm him down.  
  
"No, it's not going to be alright Sara," he turned his head so that he could see Sara's face. "I lost a lot of blood, and if don't get a blood transfusion soon, I'm not going to make it…"   
  
"Don't!" Sara said harsh, "You're going to make it," she said, determined.  
  
"Sara…" Grissom began, but Sara put her finger on his lips.  
  
"We both have to be strong…Please Gil…" She pleaded.  
  
Grissom put his hand on Sara's and held it. "I will try," he said and put Sara's hand on his chest, "As long as my heart still beats, I will fight this ok?" He looked up and looked into eyes.  
  
A single tear rolled down Sara's cheek. She quickly brushed it away and nodded. She kissed his temple and held him tighter.  
  
"I don't want to lose you…" she whispered in his ear and squeezed his hand.  
  
********  
  
Back at HQ, the complete dayshift crew, Greg and the Sheriff were waiting in the break room for news.  
  
"This is driving me nuts!" Greg shouted out of frustration. He walked out of the break room. Wendy followed him outside.  
  
"Greg! Wait!" she shouted.  
  
Greg stopped and turned around.  
  
Wendy ran to him and took him in her arms. "Let it out…" she pleaded.  
  
"I can't," he said and pushed her away. Greg disappeared back inside HQ.  
  
Wendy walked back inside and sat down in her lab. She inhaled deeply and started working on some samples that she had to finish.  
  
********  
  
Nick was talking to Brass, when he heard the sound of a chopper. He looked in the direction of the sound.  
  
"There he is!" he shouted and pointed towards it.  
  
"Finally…" Warrick said and looked to Catherine. She was still in his arms and was sleeping.  
  
Brass contact the pilot and asked of everything was taken care of. The pilot said that the chopper had a transmitter on board, so that they could follow it, without being caught. The money was marked so that they could trace it and the tank was full, they didn't want to give the kidnapper a reason to kill Grissom or Sara or even both of them.   
  
Brass broke the contact, walked over to a couple of officers, and discussed their tactic.  
  
Warrick, Nick and Catherine were sitting next to their car.   
  
"I hope they're going to make it…" Nick said and looked to the chopper.  
  
"They have too" Warrick responded.  
  
At that moment, Catherine woke up and heard the sound of an approaching chopper.  
  
"They're here…" she said sleepily, but immediately was awake when realization hit her.  
  
*******  
  
In the basement, Sara tried to keep Grissom awake.  
  
"Griss, do you hear that?" she asked him.  
  
"Helicopter…" he said and started coughing.   
  
"Grissom, relax…please?" Sara was panicking.  
  
*******  
  
Upstairs Hodges and Hank heard the chopper coming. They both smiled.  
  
"Get the hostages!" He ordered Hank.  
  
Hank nodded and he walked towards the basement.  
  
"Hey Hank!" he said, "If you touch her, I will kill you."  
  
Hank nodded again and went downstairs. He opened the door and walked into the room. He drew his gun and pointed it at both of them.  
  
"We are going to make a little trip" he smiled and looked at them. He walked towards Grissom and removed his IV.   
  
Thinking about what they could do to Sara, Grissom found some extra strength, and raised his hand and hit Hank in the face. Hank didn't expect this, so he released the gun and Grissom grabbed it, and pointed it at Hank.   
  
"Sit down, or I will shoot, and don't try to scream," Grissom hissed.  
  
Sara took the gun out of Grissom's hand and pointed it at Hank. "You can count yourself lucky that I can hold myself back, otherwise I would kill you on the spot!" she threatened Hank. Sara picked up the roll of tape that Hank forgot earlier and threw it towards him. " Tape up your ankles!" she ordered.   
  
Hank did what he was told. After he was finished, Sara gave the gun back to Grissom. "If he moves, pull the trigger!" she said to Grissom while looking at Hank. Grissom nodded.  
  
Sara walked slowly towards Hank, taped up his wrists, and covered his mouth with some tape.  
  
Sara helped Grissom up, but Grissom immediately sunk on his knees. Sara put her hands around his waist and pulled him up again. She never knew she possessed such strength. They stumbled towards the door and suddenly they heard Hodges scream.  
  
"Hank is everything alright!"  
  
Before Sara let go of Grissom, she made sure he could support himself on a wall. When he did, she walked towards Hank, pressed the gun against his temple, and removed the tape.  
  
"Yeah, everything is alright!" he yelled.  
  
Sara pushed the tape back on hank's mouth.  
  
"Good boy!" she said sarcastically and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
She walked back to Grissom and they both stumbled out of the room.  
  
TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.

A very big thank you to my beta's Blaze and Nepeace.

  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 15--

"Sara…" Grissom mumbled. 

"What is it?" she asked and looked at him. He was very pale and Sara saw blood running down his chest.

"We need to get out of here, I don't how much more I can take…" he looked at her, bent over, and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for helping me" he gave her a small smile and hugged her. "You made a huge sacrifice for me, and I don't know…" Sara laid a finger on his lips. "It's ok," she whispered. "No it's not!" He said and held her tighter. "What you did for me was…I can't even describe it!" he released her and their eyes locked. He caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips. 

Sara looked at him. She was stunned, he had kissed her. The man who was afraid to let anyone in his life, had kissed her. She tried not to think about it. 

"We have to get out of here," she whispered and walked towards the stairs. Grissom leaned towards the wall but as soon as he moved pain shot though his body and he sank onto his knees. 

Sara turned around when she heard a grunt. She saw Grissom's face. She ran towards him and helped him up and put her arms around his waist. Grissom leaned on her shoulder and slowly they moved towards the stairs.  

"We first need to disarm Hodges," Grissom said and sat down on the stairs.

"Yeah, but how?" Sara sat down next to him and started thinking. Then she turned to face Griss. "Do you think you can pull a stunt like that again?" and pointed to the room where Hank was in.

"What do you have in mind?" Grissom looked at her.

"If I can get Hodges down here, you can try to overpower him…" she looked into Grissom's eyes.

"I'll try, it's all I can do!" he sighted and got up from the stairs. He leaned against the wall to support himself. He took a piece of wood that he could use as a weapon, stumbled to the door, opened it, and went inside.

Sara walked up the stairs and opened the door to the living room. Hodges was sitting on a chair across the room. 

"Hank needs some help," she said as casual as possible.

"Why?" he asked irritated, but after the word had left his mouth, he knew that it had something to do with Grissom. "Why did he let you leave the basement?" he asked suspiciously, "did something happen?"

"Grissom…he…" Sara stumbled. 

"Ok" he grunted and rose from the chair and followed her downstairs.

When Hodges opened the door and walked inside, he saw Hank sitting in a corner. He was taped up. Hodges pulled his gun but he was to late. Grissom hit him with the piece of wood in his stomach. Hodges lost his grip on the gun and it fell to the floor. Grissom hit him again and Hodges fell to the floor. The gun was not far from him, so he tried to get it. Grissom saw what he was doing and lunged at him. Hodges got the gun and Grissom tried to grab it. Sara was looking at the gun; she was frozen at the spot. She couldn't do anything. She was scared that if she picked it up, she would have to use it. 

Grissom desperately tried to get control of the gun. When he thought he had it, it went off, and both men didn't move anymore. 

Sara screamed Grissom's name and suddenly found she could move again. She ran towards the men and saw that neither of them were moving.

"Grissom?" she said again and touched his arm.

Grissom opened his eyes and looked over to Sara. He pushed himself of Hodges and saw that the bullet had penetrated his chest. Grissom checked if he had a pulse, but he couldn't find one.

"He's dead…" he whispered and crawled towards Sara.

Tears were running down her cheeks. Grissom put both hands on her face and brushed the tears from her face. "It's ok…he's dead…" his voice trembled. He took her in his arms and he started to cry too. After a couple of minutes they pulled away from each other and tried to stand up.

They stumbled out of the room and went up the stairs.

*******

Outside everyone heard the shot. They looked at each other, but they didn't move.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sara stepped outside. They saw someone behind her.

"I bet he's dead…I bet Grissom's dead," Nick voice trembled. 

Then they saw who was behind Sara. Grissom! The gang ran towards them and Grissom collapsed into Warrick's arms.

"Jeez!" Warrick looked to Nick, "Get the paramedics!" he yelled towards Catherine.

"Hang on Grissom…" Warrick begged.

Sara collapsed into Nick's arms. "I'm fine…" she said, "he's not," and pointed towards Grissom.

"Hank…" Grissom looked to Warrick, "Basement…"

"Hank was the other person?" Warrick and Nick looked at him.

Grissom nodded.

The paramedics ran over to Grissom and Sara.

"Where is Hodges?" Nick looked at Sara.

"Dead." she simply stated. Then a tear ran down her cheek. "Help Grissom, please?" She pleaded. "He can't die…"

Two paramedics checked out Sara and brought her to the ambulance. The other two paramedics were helping Grissom. After ten minutes Grissom was in the ambulance on his way to the hospital.

Nick and Warrick went inside with three officers.

"He said that they were in the basement," Warrick said to the officers. They nodded and went down the stairs. There was only one door. The officers pulled their guns and walked slowly towards the door, and opened it.

They saw Hodges lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Hank was sitting in a corner. He was taped up. 

Nick walked towards Hank and pulled him up, immediately Nick fist landed in Hank's face. "You little SOB!" he shouted.

The police officers ran towards Nick and Hank, and pulled Nick away. They cut the tape and replaced it by handcuffs.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
A very big thank you to my beta's Blaze and Nepeace.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 16--  
  
Greg sat in his lab staring at a picture of the whole crew. "They have to be alright..." he said to himself. He heard someone shouting in the hall.  
  
Wendy ran into Greg's lab. "They're ok..." She told him.  
  
"What...?"Greg looked at her confused.  
  
"Grissom and Sara. They're ok!" She repeated.  
  
Greg flew out of his chair and hugged Wendy. "They're ok..." a tear ran over his cheek. Wendy wiped it from his face.  
  
"Thank you," he said and looked into her eyes. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier..."  
  
"It's ok," she smiled at him.  
  
"I want to go and see them," he said, turned around, and grabbed his car keys.  
  
"I'm driving," she said and took his car keys. " You're to emotional right now," she turned around and walked towards the exit.  
  
Greg smiled and followed her.  
  
*******  
  
At the hospital, Grissom went immediately into surgery and so did Brass. The paramedics had finally convinced Brass, after Sara and Grissom were on their way to the hospital, to go to the hospital himself.  
  
The gang was in the waiting room. They had been there for 3 hours and they hadn't heard anything yet. This couldn't be good.  
  
Dr. McNamara walked down the hall, looking for the friends of Ms. Sidle. He saw a small group of people in the waiting area.  
  
"Are you friends of Ms. Sidle?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we are." Warrick responded.  
  
"Sara has a couple of broken ribs and a broken cheekbone. We placed a metal plate behind the fracture in her face. If there are no complications, it will heal properly." He explained to the gang.  
  
"What about Grissom?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Mr. Grissom is still in surgery last time I checked and Mr. Brass is now in recovery. The wound he had was not life threatening," he said. "If you have a minute I can check if Mr. Grissom is out of surgery." Dr. McNamara turned around and walked towards the front desk. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. A minute later, he ended the conversation and walked back to the gang.  
  
"He's out of surgery," he said, "but no visitors allowed. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why not?" Nick wanted to know.  
  
"It was a complicated operation and because of the blood loss his condition is still critical," he looked at them.  
  
"Can we see Sara?" Nick asked hopefully.  
  
"You can, but not longer then fifteen minutes. She needs her rest."  
  
They all nodded and followed the doctor.  
  
******  
  
Sara woke up with a headache. At first, Sara didn't know where she was, but when her eyes became accustomed to the light, she saw she was in a hospital room. She tried to sit straight, but a pain wave went through her body.  
  
"Sara!" Nick walked towards her and took her hand in his.  
  
Sara immediately jerked her hand away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled.  
  
Nick looked at her in horror. "Sara it's me Nick..." his voice trembled.  
  
"Leave!" She said harshly. "All of you!"  
  
They all looked at each other. The doctor walked to Sara and looked at her.  
  
"Sara, I'm Dr. McNamara. How are you feeling? Any pain?" he asked.  
  
"Send them away," she begged and looked at him.  
  
He nodded and turned around. "I'm sorry, but you all have to leave."  
  
Warrick, Nick and Catherine turned around and left the room.  
  
Dr. McNamara turned around to face Sara. "How are you feeling?" He repeated.  
  
"Not so well, my face hurts, my chest hurts and not to speak about..." she stopped.  
  
"Not to speak about what?" he asked gently.  
  
"He...he raped me..." she looked at him.  
  
"Who did?" he asked and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hodges..." she answered.  
  
"Is that the one of the people who held you and Mr. Grissom hostage?" he looked at her.  
  
Sara nodded. She looked up to the doctor. "How's Grissom?" her voice trembled.  
  
"He just came out of surgery, but his condition is still critical," he said.  
  
"Because of the blood loss?" she looked away.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "I will leave you now to rest" he said and walked out of the room.  
  
*******  
  
Greg and Wendy walked into the hospital. Wendy walked towards the front desk and asked where she could find Mr. Grissom and Miss Sidle. The nurse gave her some directions to the waiting area where the rest of the gang was waiting.  
  
Greg and Wendy walked towards the waiting area when they saw Warrick, Nick and Catherine come out of a room.  
  
"Guys!" he said, but not too loudly.  
  
"Greg! What are you doing here?" Catherine looked up, but immediately knew the answer.  
  
"How are they?" he looked at them.  
  
"Grissom and Brass just came out of surgery and Sara..." Nick voice trembled.  
  
"What's up with Sara?" Greg started to panic.  
  
"She threw us out of the room," Warrick explained.  
  
"What happened?" he looked to Nick.  
  
"I touched her hand and she freaked out," Nick sat down in a chair.  
  
Greg and the gang sat down in the waiting area.  
  
"Can I visit Grissom?" he asked softly.  
  
"No visitors allowed. His condition is still critical" Warrick explained to Greg and Wendy.  
  
"And Brass...?" Wendy questioned.  
  
"I don't know" Warrick responded.  
  
TBC... 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
A very big hug for my beta Blaze and Nepeace. You both ROCK!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 17--  
  
The gang walked into Brass's room. Brass was hooked up to a couple of machines.  
  
When Brass heard some noises next to him, he opened his eyes. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Brass pointed to a glass of water on the cabinet.  
  
Wendy walked towards him and gave it to him. After he gulped down the water, he gave the glass back to Wendy.  
  
"Thanks," he said to her.  
  
"You're welcome," she smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked carefully.  
  
"Better now..." he said. " How are Sara and Grissom?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Sara is going to be fine. She has some broken ribs and a broken cheekbone. Grissom however..." Nick stopped.  
  
"What's up with Grissom?" Brass feared for his friend's life.  
  
"The operation went well, but he lost a lot of blood. Because of that his condition is still critical." Catherine explained with an unsteady voice.  
  
"But he's going to be alright, isn't he?" he looked at them.  
  
"We hope so..." Warrick whispered.  
  
*********  
  
A nurse checked Grissom's IV, when he started to wake up.  
  
Grissom opened his eyes and didn't know where he was.  
  
"Sara?" He whispered.  
  
"Mr. Grissom? I'm nurse Peggie. You're in a hospital...and Sara is fine," she said to him.  
  
Grissom still couldn't focus.  
  
"I'm gonna get your doctor, ok?" she said and walked out of the room.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Dr. Stapleton walked into the room together with nurse Peggie.  
  
"Hi Mr. Grissom, I'm dr. Andrew Stapleton. I'm your doctor," he told Grissom.  
  
"Sara?" he said again.  
  
"Sara is alright Mr. Grissom," he said to him.  
  
"No, she's not..." he said, "Sara!" he screamed and tried to get up.  
  
"Hold him down!" The doctor said to Peggie. Peggie and Andrew grabbed Grissom's arms and shoulders to hold him down. Andrew pressed the alarm button.  
  
A couple of seconds later two male nurses came running into the room. They held Grissom down while Andrew injected him with a sedative. Not long after he injected it, Grissom calmed down and went back to sleep.  
  
Andrew and nurse Peggie walked out of the room. The gang stood in front of the room.  
  
"How is he? What happened?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
"Mr. Grissom woke up, but he panicked, so we gave him a tranquilizer...he needs his rest," he explained to the gang.  
  
"Why did he panic?" Nick wanted to know.  
  
"Sara. He thought she was in some kind of danger. I think he still thinks that they are held hostage," he said to them.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Thank you doctor...for taking care of him..." Warrick said.  
  
"You're welcome" he smiled and walked away.  
  
******  
  
After Dr. McNamara had left the room, Sara fell asleep.  
  
Two hours later, she woke up screaming.  
  
"Grissom! Nooooo!" she screamed.  
  
Nurse Chiara ran into the room. "Sara! Wake up!" she carefully touched her shoulder.  
  
Sara woke up. Tears were running down her face. "Grissom..." he whispered.  
  
"He's fine Sara. You had a bad nightmare," she tried to soothe her.  
  
Sara looked at her. She remembered where she was. "Did he wake up?" she asked her.  
  
"Yes he did, an hour ago..." she smiled.  
  
A small smile lingered on Sara's face. "He's fine," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Yes, he's fine. The doctor gave him something to help him sleep. When he woke up, he said your name," Chiara said to Sara.  
  
"Can I see him?" she begged.  
  
"I will ask your doctor ok?" She answered and walked out of the room.  
  
Dr. McNamara walked into the room and looked at Sara.  
  
"You look a bit better," he said and pointed to nurse Chiara and...a wheelchair.  
  
A smile came on Sara's face.  
  
"Not longer then thirty minutes. You need your rest and so does Mr. Grissom," he said seriously.  
  
Sara nodded. Chiara helped her out of her bed, handed her a bathrobe, and helped her into the wheelchair.  
  
"Thank you," she looked at Dr. McNamara.  
  
He gave her a wink and Chiara pushed her out of her room.  
  
TBC... 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
A very big hug for my beta's blaze and Nepeace. You both ROCK!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 18--  
  
Chiara pushed Sara into Grissom's room. When she saw him lying so still in his bed, she panicked.  
  
"He is ok, isn't he?" She looked to Chiara.  
  
"Yes he is," she smiled, "he's just sleeping."  
  
Chiara pushed the wheelchair next to Grissom and Sara immediately grabbed his hand and secured it between hers.  
  
Chiara smiled and left the room.  
  
"Hi Grissom," she whispered and kissed his forehead.  
  
Grissom stirred lightly in his sleep. "Sara..." he mumbled.  
  
"I'm here," she looked at his face. His eyes opened very slowly.  
  
"Sara" his voice cracked.  
  
"Shhh.don't try to speak. Go back to sleep, you need your rest..." she whispered.  
  
"Don't...want...to..." but before he could end his sentence he was asleep.  
  
Sara smiled at him and kissed his hand. "I'm here and I'm not going to leave."  
  
The next twenty-five minutes Sara watched him sleep. The door opened and nurse Chiara and nurse Peggie came in.  
  
"You need to go back to bed and get some sleep," Chiara looked at Sara.  
  
Sara nodded and looked at Grissom.  
  
Peggie was checking Grissom's vitals, when Chiara pushed her out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" she said and Chiara turned the wheelchair, "Take good care of him while I'm sleeping..." she said to Peggie.  
  
Peggie smiled. "Sure I will Sara."  
  
Back in her room, Sara climbed in her bed with the help of Chiara. When Chiara wanted to leave, Sara grabbed he wrist. "Thank you," she whispered to her.  
  
"Anytime," Chiara said and left her alone.  
  
*******  
  
After the gang had left Brass, and heard commotion in Grissom's room, but everything was all right. They decided to go back to Vegas as they couldn't do anything about the situation. Sara didn't want to speak to them and Grissom was drugged. Maybe they could do something at the lab.  
  
When they came back at HQ, there was an atmosphere they couldn't describe.  
  
"You're lying! You SOB!" they heard Ecklie scream. Suddenly the door of the interrogation room flew open and Ecklie walked outside.  
  
The gang had never seen him so angry.  
  
"Asshole!" shouted someone in the room. The gang recognised the voice. It was Hank.  
  
"What!" Ecklie shouted, turned around, and went back inside.  
  
The gang looked at each other. "He's in for it now," Nick grinned. They heard a loud thud and Ecklie stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
The gang looked into the room and saw Hank lying on the floor.  
  
"He was asking for it!" Ecklie exclaimed and walked past them.  
  
"I'm going to tell my lawyer!" Hank screamed.  
  
Warrick walked into the room and walked towards Hank.  
  
"What did you say!" Warrick was furious.  
  
"I...uh..." Hank stuttered.  
  
Greg and Wendy ran into the room and grabbed Warrick before something really ugly would happen.  
  
"He will pay for what he did Warrick," Greg said to him and together with Wendy, they dragged him out of the room.  
  
"He's going to pay. I can assure you that..." Warrick was still furious. "I swear, if he touched Sara in any inappropriate way, I'm going to kill him."  
  
"I think we all would kill him," Greg exclaimed.  
  
An officer approached the gang with the request if they could leave the hall.  
  
Catherine looked at him puzzled.  
  
"We are going to move Mr. Peddigrew out of the interrogation room," he cautiously said to her.  
  
"Oh...You don't want us to cause a scene?" she said angrily.  
  
"Mobley" was all he said.  
  
Catherine remained silent. Thinking about it, he had a point. "I understand...Come on guys, we have to move," and pointed towards the break room.  
  
When they walked into the break room, they saw Ecklie sitting on he couch. He still looked angry.  
  
"Is he gone!" he asked.  
  
"They're moving him now," Nick said to him.  
  
"If I had the chance, I would rip his heart out of his chest!" he said rather calmly and walked towards the coffee machine. After taking a sip of his coffee, he seemed to relax more.  
  
Ecklie looked at his watch when his cell phone went off.  
  
"Ecklie."  
  
"Ok, thank you, bye."  
  
Ecklie left the break room and walked towards the front desk. A deliveryman had delivered Grissom's and Sara's clothes, as well as other evidence.  
  
Ecklie opened a big envelope and retrieved a couple of papers.  
  
The gang walked towards Ecklie.  
  
"Are those Grissom's and Sara's clothes?" Warrick wanted to know.  
  
Ecklie didn't respond. The gang saw his face change from normal too extremely angry.  
  
Warrick touched Ecklie's arm. Ecklie jumped at the touch, and looked at Warrick.  
  
"Sara...she..." he couldn't form the words.  
  
"What is it...?" Nick began to panic.  
  
Ecklie handed the piece of paper that he was holding over to Catherine.  
  
"Jeez," she looked to Warrick and Nick.  
  
"Sara...she was...raped." She looked at the guys, "several times," she added.  
  
Ecklie took the evidence and brought it to Wendy.  
  
"This has top priority," he said to her.  
  
Wendy nodded and started processing it.  
  
TBC... 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 19--  
  
The next morning, Sara woke up in sweat.  
  
When Chiara heard a scream out of Sara's room, she immediately ran to it. When she opened the door, Sara sat up in bed, covered in sweat.  
  
"Nightmare?" Chiara asked her.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"Can I see Grissom?" she looked up to Chiara.  
  
Chiara turned around and grabbed the wheelchair.  
  
Sara smiled and got out of bed. After she put on her robe, she sat down in the wheelchair.  
  
Chiara pushed Sara into Grissom's room.  
  
Grissom was still sleeping when Sara took his hand in hers.  
  
Grissoms eyes fluttered open. "Sara." he whispered.  
  
"I'm here Gil," she whispered back.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Grissom was completely awake. He touched her face. Sara flinched at his touch and backed away. He immediately withdrew his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he couldn't hold back his emotions. Tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
"Why did you do that for me?" he whispered with pain in his voice.  
  
Sara lifted herself out of the wheelchair and walked slowly towards the window. She couldn't look at him. She didn't know how answer.  
  
"Sara? Why?" Grissom pleaded. Tears still running down his cheeks.  
  
Sara turned around and looked at him. She walked back to his bed and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Why?" she cried out loudly, "because I care for you," she said with a trembling voice.  
  
Grissom's hands went to her face again, and this time she didn't backed away. Grissom brushed away the tears that were now running down her cheeks.  
  
The heart rate monitor, where Grissom was hooked up to, began to buzz.  
  
Sara looked up to Grissom and began to panic. Grissom reached out for her hands. "I'm ok," he said with a little smile. "I think my heart rate is just a little fast." Grissom brought Sara's hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "I care for you too," he said trembling.  
  
Grissom sat down straight and hugged her. They remained in that position for a couple of minutes.  
  
Nurse Peggie, saw the monitor in the nurses room light up, indicating that something was wrong in Mr Grissom's room. She stood up and ran to the room. When she opened the door, she heard Grissom say that his heart rate was a little too fast. When she saw what happened next, she knew what had caused it. She turned around and closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
Back at HQ, Wendy had processed the DNA, and was waiting for the results.  
  
"How are you?" Greg asked when he walked in.  
  
"Tired," Wendy answered and she rubbed her eyes. At that moment, the results rolled out of the printer.  
  
Wendy grabbed the piece of paper and walked out of the lab. Greg followed her to Ecklie's office. She knocked on the door and went inside.  
  
When she came out, she immediately walked into the locker room to get her stuff. "I'm going home," she told him and walked away.  
  
Greg grabbed Wendy's upper arm to stop her. "What was the result? Who did it?" he said a little harsh.  
  
Wendy looked at Greg's hand, which was holding her tightly.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed. Greg immediately let go. He looked puzzled, but then he remembered their conversation.  
  
Immediately when Greg loosened his grip on her, she ran down the hall, and ran out of the building.  
  
"Goddammit! What have I done..." he cursed at himself and ran after her, but he was too late. He saw her car leaving the parking lot.  
  
Greg ran back inside towards Ecklie's office. He knocked on the door then entered.  
  
"What is it Greg?" Ecklie looked up, but had a good idea what he wanted to know.  
  
"The results..." Greg asked.  
  
Ecklie looked down on the piece of paper, that lay in front of him. Ecklie cleared his throat. "Hodges," he said.  
  
Greg turned around and wanted to leave Ecklie's office when he spoke again.  
  
"But that was not all," he said angrily.  
  
Greg turned around and looked at him. Greg didn't know of Ecklie was mad at him or...  
  
"Sara is pregnant," Ecklie breathed out heavily.  
  
Greg's legs buckled beneath him and he grabbed a chair to regain his balance.  
  
"Pr...pregnant," he stammered.  
  
Ecklie stood up and walked towards Greg. "I'm sorry," he said and patted him on his shoulder, "I'm gonna tell it to the rest of the team."  
  
Greg nodded. Just as Ecklie left his office, Greg grabbed his arm. "Do you have Wendy's address?" he asked him hopefully.  
  
Ecklie walked back to his desk and gave him a card with her details on.  
  
"Thank you..." he softly spoke and walked to the exit.  
  
Ecklie walked towards the break room, and met Catherine halfway.  
  
"I have some news," he painfully said.  
  
Catherine followed him into the break room and sat down next to Warrick and Nick.  
  
"What I have to say is not good so prepare yourselves," he said.  
  
They all nodded and prepared themselves for the worse.  
  
"The DNA that came back from the rape kit, it was Hodges, only Hodges," he tried to keep his emotion in check.  
  
"Bastard!" Nick shouted, "He is lucky that he's dead or otherwise I..."  
  
Ecklie interrupted Nick. "I'm not finished Nick," he said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sara is also...pregnant," he looked at them.  
  
All three were staring at Ecklie as if he said something unbelievable.  
  
"She's preg...pregnant," Warrick felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to tell you this," he said, "but I have to call the hospital now to tell Sara the truth."  
  
"She's going to be devastated," Catherine's voice trembled.  
  
TBC... 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 20--  
  
Sara was still in Grissom's room, when nurse Chiara entered.  
  
"Sara and Gil, your colleagues sent over some clothes," Chiara told them both, then looked at Sara.  
  
"Sara there is someone on the phone for you, it sounded important," Chiara told her.  
  
"Who?" Sara wanted to know.  
  
"I think his name was Conrad Ecklie," she replied.  
  
"Could you transfer the call to this room?" Sara looked towards Chiara and then she looked back at Grissom.  
  
"Sure, no problem," she said and left the room.  
  
Ten seconds later, the telephone ran.  
  
"Sara."  
  
Suddenly, during the conversation, Grissom saw Sara turn white.  
  
As Grissom touched her arm, she flinched.  
  
"Tell me this isn't true..." she whispered.  
  
Grissom immediately sat up straight and looked at her. Then he saw the tears.  
  
Sara put the phone down, she didn't even say goodbye.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom was concerned now.  
  
She didn't react.  
  
"Sara?" He said a little louder.  
  
Sara jumped up, but forgot about her ribs. She let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom screamed and pushed the emergency button. Grissom tried to get out of bed, but before he had the chance, nurse Peggie pushed him back onto the bed. Chiara rushed over to Sara and tried to revive her.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Sara opened her eyes.  
  
"Thank god..." Grissom whispered.  
  
"Sara, what happened?" Chiara asked her, lifted her up, and sat her back in her wheelchair.  
  
Sara looked up to Grissom and started to cry again.  
  
Grissom reached out for her and touched her cheek. "Tell me?" he pleaded.  
  
Chiara and Peggie looked at them and decided to leave the room.  
  
"Ecklie.... He had the results..." she said between sobs.  
  
"What results?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Rape kit..." Sara turned her head away.  
  
Grissom took her in his arms and tried to soothe her.  
  
"What is it about the rape kit?" he asked more carefully.  
  
"I...I'm...pregnant Grissom," she started to cry even harder.  
  
Grissom was shocked. "Pregnant..." he said out loudly. He couldn't believe it. He held her even tighter. His shoulder hurt, but he ignored it. Sara needed him right now.  
  
"It's going to be alright Sara. I'm here, it's going to be alright." He rubbed her back to comfort her.  
  
Sara let go of Grissom and looked at him. "How can you say it's going to be alright!" she whispered. "I'm pregnant, and it's Hodges," Sara sat back in her wheelchair and left the room.  
  
Grissom sat there in trance. "I thought this nightmare was over," he said aloud.  
  
Sara was back in her room. Sara looked at her stomach and placed her hand over it. "I don't know what to do." She closed her eyes. "How can I tell Grissom what happened when they found me in the bathroom. That I just found out that I was pregnant, and the father was Hodges, and he tried to kill me because of it...Bastard! Why would he rape me...?" Sara started to cry and after a couple of minutes she drifted of to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
The gang was sitting in the break room. Catherine was staring into space. When Ecklie came in the room, Catherine looked at him.  
  
"They were only there 2 days, how can Wendy know that she is pregnant already?"  
  
Ecklie looked at the floor. "Sara is longer then two days pregnant," he stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Warrick wanted to know.  
  
"Sara is approximately six weeks pregnant," Ecklie told them.  
  
The gang looked at each other. They were confused.  
  
********  
  
A couple of hours later Sara woke up.  
  
"I have to get out of here," she said to herself. "He's going to hate me, but I have to go," she said and got out of bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom. She collected her clothes and put them on.  
  
When she was fully dressed, she slowly opened the door of her room, to see if someone was there. The coast was clear. Sara walked out of her room and walked towards Grissom's room, she opened the door and looked at him. He was sleeping. "I'm sorry Gil" she whispered and closed the door. She then left the hospital.  
  
The next morning, Chiara came into Sara's room. She wasn't in bed. "Sara are you there?", she asked when she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sara?" No one answered. Chiara took her key and opened the bathroom door. The room was empty. She walked towards the closet and found it too was empty.  
  
Chiara ran out of the room and towards the nurses' room. "Sara is gone!" she almost shouted. "What!" Peggie said and started thinking. Maybe Mr. Grissom knows where she is.  
  
Peggie walked into Grissom's room. Grissom was still asleep. Peggie walked to him and woke him up. When Grissom saw Peggie worried face, he knew that something was wrong with Sara.  
  
"What happened?" he cautiously asked.  
  
"Sara is gone." Peggie told him.  
  
"Oh my god..." Grissom started to panic.  
  
"What is it?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Sara had a phone call last night, Sara is...pregnant...." He sighed and looked at Peggie.  
  
"Have you any idea where she could be?" Peggie asked hopefully.  
  
Grissom shook his head.  
  
TBC... 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Archive: ff.net and www.fanfiction-united.tk  
  
A/N: I'm looking for a beta, if your interested mail me.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 21--  
  
"Pregnant..." Nicky still couldn't believe it, "but I'm glad it isn't Hodges."  
  
"Yeah, but who could it be, the only one she dated for the past..." Catherine stopped.  
  
Warrick and Nicky looked at Catherine.  
  
"Hank..." Nick looked at the floor. He was getting angry again.  
  
"I thought this nightmare was over," Warrick said with a trembling voice.  
  
******  
  
Ecklie was sitting in his office when his phone rang.  
  
"Ecklie"  
  
"Conrad, it's Gil"  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Better, but I...uh..."  
  
"What is it Gil?"  
  
"Sara disappeared Conrad. I wanted to know what you said to her..."  
  
"She's gone? Gil what I'm going to say can be a shock"  
  
"If you talking about Sara being pregnant, I already know"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not all. Gil, Sara is approximately six weeks pregnant"  
  
"What!" Grissom almost lost control.  
  
"Gil, calm down!" Conrad started to panic. He knew about Gil's heart problems, and he didn't want to cause a heart attack or something like that. "Your heart..."  
  
Gil tried to calm down.  
  
"Have you any idea, who the father might be?" Conrad asked him.  
  
"She said that Hodges was the father..." Grissom said after he thought back at the conversation they had last night.  
  
"Are you sure?" Conrad wanted to know for sure.  
  
"Yeah, but if she's already six weeks pregnant, she..." Grissom stopped. This couldn't be true.  
  
"Gil, it's possible that Hodges raped her six weeks ago and that he found out that she was pregnant..."  
  
"And he tried to kill her..." Grissom finished the sentence.  
  
"Gil we have to find Sara. Do you know where she could be?"  
  
"No, I have no idea"  
  
"Ok, I will ask the gang, maybe they know where she could be"  
  
"Thanks, Bye Conrad"  
  
"Bye Gil" Conrad said, put the phone down, and walked out of his office.  
  
*******  
  
The gang was talking in the break room. When Ecklie came in everyone did stop talking.  
  
Ecklie sat down next to Catherine on the couch. Ecklie looked at them. "The baby is Hodges," he said to them.  
  
"I don't understand..." Nicky said confused.  
  
"We suspect that Hodges raped her six weeks ago and found out that she was pregnant," he explained.  
  
"Who's we?" Warrick wanted to know.  
  
"Gil and me," Ecklie answered.  
  
"How is he doing?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Better, but I have some bad news guys...Sara disappeared last night," he told them.  
  
"What do you mean, she disappeared?" Nicky looked at him.  
  
"Gil and I suspect that Sara found out that she was pregnant and Hodges found out. That could be the reason he tried to kill her," Ecklie explained.  
  
"You could be right," Warrick nodded.  
  
"The question now is, where is Sara?" Ecklie looked them. "Maybe one of you guys know were she could be," he asked hopefully.  
  
They all started thinking. Catherine had a feeling where she could be. She rose up from her chair and walked out of the break room.  
  
Warrick followed her outside.  
  
"I have to do this alone Warrick," she said and turned around.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I'm not sure but I have to check the place," she said and turned to her car and opened the door.  
  
"If you find her, tell her that we love her and she has to come back..." Warrick looked in her eyes.  
  
"I promise," he gave a little smile.  
  
She closed the door and started the engine and drove away, leaving Warrick standing alone in the parking lot. Warrick turned around and went back inside HQ.  
  
Catherine drove to Lake Mead. She hoped that Sara would be at her cabin. She didn't know where else she could be.  
  
When Catherine arrived at Lake Mead, she immediately went to Sara's cabin. The last time she was there was not long after Eddy died. Sara had given her the keys and she stayed there with Lindsey for a couple of days.  
  
Catherine parked her car in front of the cabin and walked towards it. She banged on the door but no one answered.  
  
"Sara!" Catherine shouted, but still no sound.  
  
Catherine walked to the back of the house. Then she saw Sara, she was standing at the lake.  
  
She had to be in deep thoughts because Catherine said her name twice before she reacted.  
  
"Hey Sara," she said carefully, she didn't want to scare her.  
  
"Hi Cath," she replied but didn't look at her.  
  
"It's beautiful out here..." Catherine said and walked over to her. When Catherine stood next to her she saw that Sara had cried.  
  
"I...uh...Ecklie told us of your pregnancy," she said.  
  
Sara fell on her knees and started to cry again. Catherine kneeled in front of her and hugged her. "It's ok, let it out..." she rubbed her back.  
  
"He is going to hate me..." she sobbed.  
  
"Who?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Gil" she whispered.  
  
"Why would he hate you?" Catherine was confused.  
  
"Because I...I love him, but it isn't his baby," she cried even harder.  
  
"If he loves you, then the baby is no problem. I think he would love it as his own Sara," Catherine tried to calm her down. "Sara...do you want this baby?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Sara nodded. "I know it's Hodges, but it is a part of me as well. If I decided to give it up, I would kill a part of myself too."  
  
"You will work things out. Grissom was worried, when he found out that you left the hospital," Catherine told her.  
  
Sara looked at her. She couldn't believe that Grissom was worried after what she put him true. He should hate her, not worry about her.  
  
"Lets go inside Sara," Catherine told to her. They both walked to the cabin and went inside. Sara walked immediately towards the bedroom and tried to get some sleep.  
  
TBC... 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 22--  
  
After six hours of sleep Sara woke up. When she came out of the bedroom, she saw Catherine asleep on the couch. She walked towards her and covered her up with a blanket that was lying on end of the couch.  
  
Sara walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She walked out of the house towards the lake and sat down. She took a sip of her coffee and looked over the lake. It was beautiful this time of day.  
  
Sara was focused on the lake that she didn't hear Catherine approach. Sara jumped when she said her name.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," she said.  
  
"It's ok," Sara replied and looked at her.  
  
"How do you feel?" Catherine asked her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Fine," she said and looked back to the lake.  
  
"We were worried when Ecklie told us that you where gone," Catherine softly said but didn't look at her.  
  
"Ecklie?" Sara asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Grissom called Ecklie when he found out that you where missing. He thought that maybe one of us knew where you were," she explained to her.  
  
"Does anyone else know that you are here?" she didn't want to face them. She needed some time for herself.  
  
"No, I didn't tell them, and I wasn't sure that I would find you here," Catherine rose up from the ground and walked to the lake. She discarded her shoes and walked into the lake.  
  
Sara looked at her. She rose up the ground and walked up to her. When she was standing next to her, she looked at Catherine.  
  
"Was he really worried?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was. Ecklie had to calm him down, because of this heart, you know..." she said.  
  
Sara looked at her. "He is alright, isn't he?" Sara started to panic a little.  
  
"He's fine. But I think he would be completely happy if you came home," Catherine looked at her.  
  
"I...I can't," she turned around and walked back to the cabin.  
  
Catherine walked out of the water and grabbed her shoes. She followed Sara into the house.  
  
"Why?" she wanted to know.  
  
"I...I have to deal with this alone," She said quietly.  
  
"Sara, you don't have too. Your friends are at home. We love you and we care a lot about you," she walked to her and hugged her.  
  
"But what about Grissom?" she whispered.  
  
"He loves you. I'm sure of it," she said and let her go.  
  
A little smile came on Sara's face.  
  
"You can work this out," she smiled back.  
  
"Thank you," Sara whispered.  
  
*******  
  
Back in Vegas the gang was worried sick about Sara. When Warrick's phone rang, they jumped.  
  
"Warrick"  
  
"Hey Warrick, it's Cath. I found her and she is ok"  
  
"Thank god"  
  
"She needs some time for herself"  
  
"I understand. Thanks for calling"  
  
"Ok, see you"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Warrick closed his phone and looked at Nick. "Catherine found her, she's ok."  
  
Nick nodded at let out a sigh.  
  
*******  
  
Greg stopped his car in front of Wendy's house. He opened his door and got out of his car. He walked up the stairs to the door and knocked. No one answered.  
  
When he turned around he heard her voice.  
  
"Greg?" Wendy said quietly.  
  
Greg immediately turned around and looked at her. She looked awful, her hear was tousled and her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." he whispered and took a step forward. Wendy immediately stepped back.  
  
"What do you want?" she didn't look at him.  
  
"I...I want to apologise," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Please, leave. I don't want to hear your apology," she said and turned around.  
  
Greg was standing there, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose her, he loved her. That was something he knew for sure.  
  
When she disappeared inside, he turned around and sat down on the stairs. He didn't want to leave. He needed to see her, to comfort her.  
  
******  
  
Grissom was asleep when Peggie came into his room. She checked the monitors and looked at him. She woke him up.  
  
"Gil, they found Sara and she is ok..." she smiled at him.  
  
"Where is she?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Turns out that Sara has a cabin at Lake Mead," Peggie explained to him. "Catherine is there, she just called."  
  
Grissom took a deep breath.  
  
"I have some other news, tomorrow morning you and Mr. Brass are going to be transported to the hospital in Las Vegas. Your not well enough to go home, but this way you can be near you friends and family." She turned around and left the room.  
  
"His family..." he said aloud. He grabbed the phone and called Angie.  
  
"Hey Angie, it's Gil"  
  
"Hi Gil, How are you?"  
  
"Could have been better, how is my mother doing?"  
  
"She's fine, she is worried about you. She tried to call you several times these past few days, but you weren't there"  
  
"I know. I'm in the hospital"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Long story. Tell my mother that everything is alright and that I will visit her as soon as possible"  
  
"Ok, thanks for calling. Hope you get better soon"  
  
"Bye"  
  
After the phone call he felt a little better. He was going home, that was the important thing.  
  
*******  
  
The next day Greg woke up and he had a terrible headache. When he opened his eyes completely he saw that he wasn't home. He still sat on Wendy's porch. He must have fallen asleep. He heard some noise behind his back. He turned around and saw Wendy standing in the door opening with two cups of coffee. She slowly walked to him and sat down next to him. She didn't say anything and handed him the cup of coffee. They drank in silence.  
  
"Why did you stay?" she asked him.  
  
"I...uhm...I had too," Greg didn't know what to say. He didn't want to scare her off.  
  
"Why?" she wanted to know. She wanted to know if he felt the same as what she was feeling.  
  
"I...like you," he stammered.  
  
Wendy had to smile. He was very cute when he was shy.  
  
"Can you forgive me, please?" he begged.  
  
Wendy faced him and looked at him. "If you want to do this right then don't push me," she said, "I like you too, but what you did...Just give it time," she looked at him and hoped he would understand.  
  
Greg nodded and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"I'll give all the time of the world," he smiled, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
*****  
  
Back at HQ, Warrick and Nick had to go to a crime scene. They were glad that they could do something to keep their minds busy.  
  
After three hours of gathering evidence, they went back to HQ.  
  
Nick went immediately to Greg's lab.  
  
"Hey Greggo, I have something for you," he said and gave him the evidence.  
  
"Thanks," he said and started to process them.  
  
"What happened to you, you look like shit," Nick looked at him.  
  
"Rough night," he said and went back to work.  
  
Nick left the lab and went looking for Warrick. When he found him, he heard that the suspect had confessed.  
  
"Well, that was fast," Nick wondered.  
  
"Found his wife with bloody cloths on, turned out he cheated on her," Warrick said to Nick.  
  
Nick nodded and got him a cup of coffee. "You want some," he asked Warrick.  
  
"No thanks, I still have," he pointed to his cup.  
  
"Have you seen Sanders today," Nick looked at Warrick.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He looks like shit," Nick said with a little concern in his voice.  
  
"I heard from Ecklie that he had a fight with Wendy and he went to see her last night," Warrick said.  
  
"Ecklie?" Nick was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, Greg didn't have an address or phone number so he asked Ecklie," he explained to him.  
  
"I think they had a long talk last night, because the way he looked, he didn't have much sleep," Nick stated.  
  
"Maybe," Warrick replied.  
  
Nick phone rang.  
  
"Stokes"  
  
"That's great"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Bye"  
  
He put the phone down and smiled. "Griss and Brass are coming home," he said.  
  
"Isn't that a little soon?" Warrick said concerned.  
  
"They are transported to the hospital here," Nick said.  
  
"I have to call Catherine," Warrick reached for his phone and dialled Catherine's number. After the conversation he looked at Nick.  
  
"Sara is going to stay there," he told him, "but she will come back."  
  
TBC... 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 23--  
  
Gil and Jim were waiting for the nurses to pick them up. Gil was happy that he could go home. He wanted to see Sara. He missed her. After five minutes Peggie came in and two EMTs. They brought Grissom downstairs. When they pushed him into the ambulance, he saw Jim was pushed into another ambulance.  
  
After three hours they were back home. When Grissom was settled in his room, he heard a knock on the door. He thought is was the gang but...  
  
"Mother?" he was surprised.  
  
She walked towards his bed and sat next to him and hugged him.  
  
*What happened* she signed.  
  
*Long story* he signed back.  
  
*Tell me* she really wanted to know what happened to her son.  
  
When he explained the whole story, she wanted to meet Sara.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nick, Warrick and Greg walked into the room.  
  
Grissom's mother rose out of her chair and approached the men. He looked at them.  
  
"You must be Warrick, Gil told me a lot about you," she said and shook his hand. "I'm Kristina Grissom," she explained when she saw Warrick surprised face.  
  
She looked at Nick and gave him a hand. "Nick, I'm I right?"  
  
Nick nodded and smiled.  
  
"You must be Greg," she said to him smiling.  
  
Greg could hear how she spoke, that she was deaf.  
  
*Yes I'm Greg, Nice to meet you Mrs. Grissom* he signed to her.  
  
Everybody looked at Greg.  
  
"What?" he said. "My sister is deaf..."  
  
Greg smiled to Mrs. Grissom and then walked to Grissom.  
  
"How are you?" he asked him.  
  
"Better now that I'm back home," he smiled.  
  
"Is Catherine still with Sara?" he wanted to know.  
  
Warrick and Nick nodded.  
  
"Do you have an address?" Mrs. Grissom wanted to know.  
  
"No, but I can ask," Nick replied.  
  
*Mother, what are you planning to do* he signed to her suspiciously.  
  
*I just want to talk to her* she signed back to him.  
  
"Oh God," Grissom said.  
  
"What is it?" Warrick looked at him.  
  
A smile came on Gil's face and he had to laugh. Warrick and Nick looked at him. Then they looked at Greg.  
  
Greg knew what Grissom meant and laughed too.  
  
*Mother where are you staying* he signed when he stopped laughing.  
  
*I have booked a hotel room but* she signed back but stopped when she saw his face when she mentioned hotel room.  
  
*My place* he signed back.  
  
Grissom looked up to Greg, and he immediately understand what he wanted from him.  
  
*I can take you to Grissom's house if you want too* Greg signed to Mrs. Grissom.  
  
*Would be great Greg* she signed back.  
  
She turned back to Gil and kissed him on the cheek. *Get well soon* she signed and walked out of the room with Greg.  
  
"You look like her," Warrick stated.  
  
The only thing Grissom could do was smile. Every time his mother was near him, he had to smile. He love her very much.  
  
"And now I know were you leaned to sign," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Grissom said and looked at both of them.  
  
"Did anything happen at work while I was gone?" he looked at Nick.  
  
"Not much, only that Ecklie beat the shit out of Hank," he looked at Grissom.  
  
"Ecklie did what?" he could believe that Ecklie lost it with Hank.  
  
"Ecklie came out of the room and Hank called him an asshole, so Ecklie went back inside and punched him hard in his face," Nick said with a smirk on his face. "Wendy and Greg had to drag Warrick out of there or otherwise Hank would be in the hospital right now," he added.  
  
"Wendy?" Grissom didn't recognised that name.  
  
"Wendy Williams is the new lab technician from days," Nick explained, "She was the one who found out where you guys were."  
  
"How?" now Grissom was curious.  
  
"We found some dirt and she analysed it. She found some traces of what could be lava, and in Yucca Mountain there are." Warrick said but Grissom interrupted him.  
  
"Two volcanic cinder cones," he finished Warrick's sentence.  
  
"Yep," Warrick said.  
  
*****  
  
When Greg and Mrs. Grissom were at Grissom place, Greg immediately called Catherine.  
  
Greg explained to her what was happening and that Mrs. Grissom wanted to see Sara.  
  
"Don't tell her anything," he said, "it has to be a surprise."  
  
"I don't know if this is a good idea Greg," Catherine was sceptical.  
  
"Mrs. Grissom wants to see her. Maybe she can convince Sara to come home," he said hopefully.  
  
"Well, we can give it try," she sighed.  
  
After giving Greg the address she hung up.  
  
Greg gave Mrs. Grissom the piece for paper and wanted to leave, but Mrs. Grissom grabbed his arm.  
  
*Could you bring me to her?* she signed.  
  
*Sure I can, but I have to call my work first* he signed back and walked to the phone.  
  
"Wendy, this is Greg. Can you do me a favour," he asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Grissom is here and I need to take her somewhere. Can you take over my shift," he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, no problem bye," she said and hung up the phone.  
  
Greg put down the phone and looked at Mrs. Grissom. *I can bring you to Sara* he signed.  
  
A smile appeared on Mrs. Grissom's face.  
  
It didn't take Greg long to find the address that Catherine had given him.  
  
He dropped of Mrs. Grissom and went back to go to work.  
  
Mrs. Grissom walked to the front door and knocked.  
  
Sara opened the door.  
  
"What can I do for you", Sara asked friendly.  
  
"You must be Sara," she said, "I'm Kristina Grissom, Gil's mother."  
  
Sara was shocked.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked gently.  
  
"Sure..." Sara said and let her in.  
  
TBC... 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R because of bad language and violence.  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 24--  
  
Sara walked into the living room, when she saw Catherine in the kitchen.  
  
"Catherine, we have company," Sara raised her voice a little so she could hear her.  
  
Catherine walked into the living room and saw Gil's mother.  
  
"Hi, Catherine," she walked towards her and shook her hand.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Grissom," Catherine replied.  
  
Catherine turned to Sara. "I'm going to leave, so that you can talk," Catherine said to her.  
  
"You knew?" Sara said with an angry voice.  
  
Catherine nodded and walked towards the door. "You know were to find me," she said and left.  
  
Sara turned to Mrs. Grissom and pointed towards the couch. Mrs. Grissom sat down and looked at her.  
  
"You want so coffee of tea?" she asked politely.  
  
"No thanks," she replied. "I'm here to talk about the situation," she said calmly.  
  
"What situation?" Sara looked away when she said it.  
  
"Could you please look at me when you speak," she said softly.  
  
Sara looked at her and suddenly she understands.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Sara looked at her.  
  
Mrs. Grissom raised her hand. "It's ok," she smiled. "I want you to know that my son is worried about you."  
  
"Why should he? I'm not his responsibility," she tried to stay calm.  
  
"Yes, you are. He told me what happened," she said sadly.  
  
"Everything?" she wanted to know.  
  
Mrs. Grissom looked at her and nodded.  
  
Sara jumped of the couch and started to pace up and down the living room.  
  
"I can't believe he did that! He betrayed me!" she yelled. Tears where now running down her cheeks.  
  
Mrs. Grissom walked to her. She didn't say anything but looked her in the eyes.  
  
Sara turned away, but Mrs. Grissom grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Let it go," she whispered.  
  
After a while Sara looked at Mrs. Grissom. "How is he doing?" she asked her between sobs.  
  
"Better, but he misses you very much," she said. "He loves you Sara," she said softly.  
  
"Are you sure, because this whole year he tried to push me away," she said angrily.  
  
"I know, he was scared to death. He is...he is losing his hearing," Mrs. Grissom sat back down on the couch.  
  
Sara looked at her in disbelieve.  
  
"It's my fault," she said. "I have a disease called Otosclerosis, and I past it on to Gil," she didn't look up. "He thinks that if he had a relationship with you and he went deaf, you would leave him," Mrs. Grissom looked at her.  
  
"I would never leave him and it's not your fault," she sat down next to Mrs. Grissom and hugged her. They both needed that. It was a topic Mrs. Grissom normally didn't talk about, because she felt guilty. She felt guilty because she gave it to her son, the one person she loved the most.  
  
"Come home with me," she pleaded.  
  
"But what about the baby," she still wasn't convinced to go home.  
  
"If my son really loves you, then he will love this baby too," she said.  
  
"I..uh.." Sara didn't know what to do.  
  
"Please? You're the only one who can make my son happy," Sara looked at her.  
  
"Ok, but I can't promise anything," she sighed.  
  
******  
  
When Greg walked towards his lab, he could hear the loud music. When he walked into the lab, he saw Wendy dancing.  
  
"I feel good..." she was singing along.  
  
Greg had to laugh.  
  
Wendy immediately turned around and her face went red.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
  
"Hi yourself," he replied.  
  
"You can go home now," he said to her.  
  
"Too bad," she said. "Do you have plans after shift?" she asked slowly.  
  
Greg looked up and smiled. "No, I don't have plans," he grinned.  
  
"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" she smiled too.  
  
"Yeah, I would love too," he replied. He was now the happiest man on earth.  
  
*******  
  
When shift ended, Catherine and Nick went to the hospital.  
  
"Hi guys," Grissom said when they walked into the room.  
  
"You look better then the last time I saw you," Catherine teased Grissom.  
  
"I feel better too. How's Sara?" he really wanted to know.  
  
"She is feeling..." Catherine couldn't explain but someone else did.  
  
"I'm feeling fine," Sara said when she walked into the room together with Mrs. Grissom.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom almost shouted.  
  
Sara looked down to the floor. Nick and Catherine left the room. They knew that they had to talk.  
  
Grissom looked at his mother.  
  
*Don't screw this up. She really loves you but she is insecure and doesn't know how you feel about the baby* she signed to him.  
  
Grissom nodded and Mrs. Grissom left the room.  
  
TBC... 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: ff.net and www.fanfiction-united.tk  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
A big hug for Nepeace my beta.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Please R & R.  
  
--Chapter 25--  
  
Sara walked over to Grissom's bed and sat next to him.  
  
"How are you?" Grissom asked gently. He didn't want to scare her.  
  
"I'm fine," she said and looked at him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better now you are here," he gave her a smile.  
  
"Why are you feeling better when I am here?" she looked down unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"Sara, please look at me," he pleaded.  
  
She didn't look up.  
  
Grissom lifted her chin with his finger, so she had to look at him.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend anymore that there are no feelings here. I like you Sara...I love you," he whispered to her.  
  
"What..." she was flabbergasted.  
  
"I love you Sara," he said again. "I can't hide my feelings anymore, they are too strong."  
  
"Grissom...please don't do this..." she whispered back.  
  
"Do what Sara?" he was confused.  
  
"You don't love me, you just..." she said to him but before she end the sentence, Grissom pressed his lips on hers.  
  
When he pulled back, he looked at her. "I just what?" he asked her.  
  
"I uh...don't know what to say..." she confessed to him.  
  
"I love you and you don't have to say anything Sara," he took her hands and held them. "I'm here for you...and the baby," he whispered.  
  
"I..." Sara was to emotional too speak.  
  
Grissom pulled her in a hug, he couldn't let her go...ever.  
  
"I love you too," she cried into his shoulder.  
  
He held her even tighter.  
  
******  
  
Mrs. Grissom walked into Gil's living room and sat down on the couch. She hoped that her son did the right thing now. He and Sara were perfect for each other.  
  
******  
  
After some time Grissom pulled away and looked into Sara's eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before that Hodges..." he couldn't say it.  
  
"I was scared and he threatened to kill me," Sara looked at him and hoped he would understand.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me," Grissom touched her cheek.  
  
"I.I don't know, I thought that you..." Sara looked at him.  
  
"That I wasn't interested..." he finished.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"Sara I uh.... I was interested but I..." Grissom looked at her and he knew he had to tell her. "I have otosclerosis Sara it's," he told her but Sara interrupted him.  
  
"I know what it is...when I met your mother and found out she was deaf...everything fell in its place," she looked at him and touched his ear.  
  
"How?" Grissom looked surprised.  
  
"I'm an investigator Gil...I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what, and now I do," she smiled at him.  
  
Grissom nodded and touched her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you too," she smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Did you have surgery already?" Sara looked at him and saw that he nodded.  
  
"It was almost to late," he confessed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sara looked confused.  
  
"Surgery...I almost waited to long," he looked away, he couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not mad Gil, I'm glad you are alright. You are alright, aren't you?" she searched for his eyes.  
  
"Yes I am," he replied.  
  
TBC... 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: ff.net and www.fanfiction-united.tk  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
A big hug for Nepeace my beta.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Especially Tarantula1, bugface, Barb8 and SaxophoneForensicschic05. Your reviews made me write even faster. Thanks!

Chapter 26

A couple of days later, Grissom left the hospital. 

Brass was released a day before and was already back at work.

When Grissom walked into his townhouse, he felt great. He saw his mother in the kitchen doing the dishes.

Mrs. Grissom sensed that someone was standing behind her.

"Welcome home Gil," she said and turned around.

"It's good to hear your voice, I missed it," he signed and hugged her.

"How's Sara doing?" Mrs. Grissom asked curiously.

"She's fine," he told her. "We had a long talk and we understand each other now better."

"Good, so when is the wedding?" She laughed.

"Mother!" he almost choked in the coffee she had given him.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"We have so much we need to talk about, I think we need to know each other first before we take such a gigantic step," Grissom seriously said. 

"What about the baby?" she looked at him and saw that he was thinking about something.

"The baby? I'm happy for her, uhm…us," thinking about the baby made him smile. He knew it wasn't his but he could love it as his own.

"So you have no problem with it," she really wanted to know.

"To be honest, I love the idea to become a father and I would love to marry her, but I think it's to much for her," he looked at her and she nodded understandably.

"But if everything worked out you would marry her?" she hoped he would. She wanted that he was happy, that he would have his own family.

"I wanted to thank you for talking to her and bringing her back to me," He walked towards her and hugged her.

"You're welcome, I saw in your eyes that you needed her, that you loved her. I wanted you to be happy, so I persuade her to comeback and talk to you." She pulled away out of the hug and looked at him.

He looked very happy. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

"And I love to become a grandma," she smiled.

Grissom kissed her cheek and grabbed his back.

"I'm going to take a shower," he signed. "Sara will be here soon."

"Ok, you take a shower and I will go to the store to get some groceries, so I can cook for you. You both deserve a nice romantic dinner," she said.

"Shall I call a cab?" he signed.

"Would be nice," she laughed.

After Grissom called, he went to take a shower.

Five minutes later the cab stopped in front of Grissom's house and Mrs. Grissom got in and went to the store. 

******

Grissom was in the bathroom shaving, when he heard the doorbell. He thought it was his mother, but when he opened the door it was Sara.

"Hi," he greeted her and stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi yourself," she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy right now," he looked at her and smiled back.

"I can see that," she laughed and walked into the living room.

"I'll be right back," and pointed at this face.

"Ok, isn't your mother here?" she asked curiously.

"She went out to the store. She wanted to cook for us," he shouted from the bathroom.

"Ok," she shouted back and sat down on the couch.

"There is some coffee in the kitchen, if you want some," he said when he walked into the living room.

"Thanks," she said and walked towards the kitchen.

She poured her and Grissom a cup coffee in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"How are you feeling," he asked her when he came in the kitchen.

"Could have been better," she said with a face.

"What happened," he asked worriedly and kneeled next to her and took her hands in his.

"Morning sickness," she mumbled. "I hate it."

Grissom chuckled and hugged her. "Well it's part of the pregnancy," he smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Yeah," Sara breathed out heavily. "I wish it would be over," she said to him.

"Well your not the only one who's thinking like that," he said and looked at her to see her reaction.

"What do you mean?" he looked at him, she saw in his eyes now what he meant.

"Well, me and…my mother. She really is looking forward to meet her grandchild," he smiled and kissed her.

"You…" a tear ran down her face.

"Yeah me. I can't wait to hold that little baby in my arms," he said and put his hand on her stomach. "I love you Sara," he brushed the tear away from her cheek and kissed her again.

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

Title: You can run but you can't hide  
  
Author: Dutchie  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to anybody or anything related to CSI.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: ff.net and www.fanfiction-united.tk  
  
Summary: G/S, Someone hurt Sara and now he has to deal with the consequences.  
  
A big hug for Nepeace my beta.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
When Mrs. Grissom walked up the driveway, she spotted Sara's car. A smile came on her face.  
  
She walked to the front door and rang the bell.  
  
Grissom released Sara out of his hug and walked towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw his mother smiling.  
  
*What!* he signed.  
  
"Nothing," she said back and walked into the house.  
  
"Hi Sara," she said when she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Grissom," she said.  
  
"Call me Kristina," Kristina looked at Sara and smiled. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Could be better," Sara replied.  
  
"Morning sickness," Kristina asked, but she already knew the answer.  
  
Sara nodded and immediately ran towards the bathroom. She almost knocked over Grissom.  
  
*What happened* Grissom signed and looked concerned towards the bathroom.  
  
"Morning sickness," she responded.  
  
Grissom walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah," he heard Sara say and opened the door.  
  
Sara was hunched over the toilet.  
  
Grissom kneeled besides Sara and rubbed her back. "Are you ok," he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she said but then she threw up again.  
  
"Jeez, Sara is this normal?" he asked her while he still was rubbing her back.  
  
"I don't know," she responded while brushing her teeth.  
  
"Maybe you better lay down for a moment," he tried to convince her.  
  
"Good plan," she replied and followed Grissom into his bedroom.  
  
Sara climbed in his bed and Grissom pulled his cover over her. "Sweet dreams," he said and kissed her.  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled and drifted of to sleep.  
  
Grissom walked out of his bedroom and into his living room.  
  
"And?" Kristina asked.  
  
*Is that normal* he signed.  
  
"What?" she asked him. She didn't understand.  
  
*Throwing up a lot* he signed to her with a concerned face.  
  
"When I was carrying you, I threw up a couple of times a day," she smiled at him.  
  
Grissom looked at her and let out a sigh. He sat down next to her and he took her hand into his. He turned his head so she could read his lips. "I missed you," he said and looked at her. "I wished you where living here."  
  
Kristina looked at her son and knew that he meant it. "I missed you too Gil," she said and hugged him. When she pulled out of the hug she looked at him. "I didn't want to tell you yet, but I'm looking for a house in this area."  
  
Grissom looked at her in disbelieve. "You are planning to come live here, in this area?" Grissom couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yeah, I've been planning this for the last three months," she looked at him and smiled "And with a grandchild on the way..." she smiled at the thought. "I really want to know Sara and the baby. This is an extra reason to come and live here in Vegas."  
  
"Are you sure?" Grissom asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Gil," she laughed.  
  
"When are you planning to move?" Grissom wanted to know. He wanted to help his mother settling in around here.  
  
"First, I have to find a nice place to live," she walked towards the window and looked outside.  
  
Grissom looked towards the bedroom door and saw Sara standing there.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked her and walked to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now," she smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me," she whispered and kissed him.  
  
Grissom pulled her into a hug.  
  
Kristina turned around to ask her son a question, but then she saw Sara. Kristina slowly walked towards the kitchen to give them some privacy.  
  
They both walked towards the couch, but they did let go of each other.  
  
Grissom looked at the window and saw that his mother had left the room.  
  
Sara snuggled herself into Grissom arms and fell asleep again. Five minutes later Grissom was asleep too.  
  
When Mrs. Grissom walked into the living room, she found her son and Sara asleep. She gently pulled a blanket over them and left the room. She put on her jacket and left her house. She walked a couple of blocks and reached the park. She sat down and looked at the pond. A couple of ducks were sitting at the side enjoyed the sun.  
  
After ten minutes someone sat down next to her. It was Greg.  
  
*Hello* he signed.  
  
*Hi Greg* she signed back.  
  
*Where's Grissom?* he was a bit surprised that he wasn't there.  
  
"He and Sara are at home. I wanted to give them some privacy," she explained to Greg.  
  
"Greg, could you do me a favour?" Kristina asked and looked at him.  
  
"Sure," Greg said.  
  
"I'm looking for a house of apartment in this area. Could you help me find one?" he looked at him and smiled.  
  
Seeing that smile, Greg knew he couldn't say no. "Sure no problem," he responded.  
  
TBC... 


	28. Chapter 28

A big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Kristina said goodbye to Greg and walked back to Grissoms townhouse. She hoped that they were awake, because she forgot to take the spare key.  
  
She rang the bell twice. After a moment she thought that they were still asleep, but then the door opened. Grissom stood there and looked at her.  
  
*Where were you* he signed.  
  
"To the park. I needed some fresh air and I thought you both needed some privacy," she answered.  
  
*Did you forget the key* he looked her and saw that she nodded.  
  
Grissom stepped aside to let his mother in.  
  
"Hi Sara," she said when she walked into the living room.  
  
"Hi Mrs. ..." she stopped when she saw her face. "Kristina," she added.  
  
"Mrs. Kristina?" Kristina replied and started laughing.  
  
Grissom looked at her and smiled. He hadn't heard her laughing for a while now. He was happy that she decided to come to live here, then he would hear that laugh more often.  
  
Kristina looked at him. She saw something in his eyes. He looked happier now. She hadn't seen that for a long time. After that horrible day he closed himself off, but Sara managed to break down his wall. She was glad that Sara did that. Finally her son started living again.  
  
Kristina walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner for the both of them.  
  
Grissom and Sara were both sitting on the couch and looking Discovery Channel. After a couple of minutes Sara fell asleep again. Grissom wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He looked at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. He was blessed to know her. He loved her very much, only looking at her made him melt inside. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her.  
  
Grissom was still watching Discovery Channel when his mother entered the room. "Dinner is ready," she whispered to him.  
  
"Ok," he whispered back and tried to wake Sara. It took Grissom a couple minutes to wake Sara completely.  
  
"What is it?" she looked at him and yawned.  
  
"Dinner is ready sweetheart," he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You smile a lot these days," Sara laughed.  
  
"That's because I'm happy," he responded and kissed her. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"Better. Much better," she said and suddenly her stomach started to rumble.  
  
"I think someone is hungry..." he looked at her and pulled her up.  
  
Sara walked towards the kitchen and Grissom followed her.  
  
They both sat down at the table and waited for the food. When Kristina was ready she put the plates on the table and wanted to leave.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat with us?" Sara looked a little surprised.  
  
"No I have an other appointment," she said and walked towards the hall. She retrieved her jacket and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Grissom and Sara were looking at each other.  
  
"Gil, could you call me a cab please?" she asked him.  
  
Grissom nodded and walked to the phone and called a cab.  
  
"Have a nice dinner, and don't wait for me," she smiled and left them alone.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and shrugged.  
  
After five minutes the cab pulled up in front of the house and Kristina opened the door and left the house. She got in the cab and gave him Greg's address.  
  
Inside, Grissom and Sara enjoyed their meal.  
  
"Your mother is a good cook," she smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, she is," and smiled back.  
  
After they finished their meal, they decided to take a walked through the park.  
  
When they arrived at the park, Grissom put an arm around her waist and pulled her closed to him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," and looked his in his eyes.  
  
They walked around the pound and looked at the little ducks. They both smiled and they sat down on a bench near the water.  
  
They sat for twenty minutes on the bench when they heard soft music playing. They turned around and saw three men with a guitar playing for a group a people. They both stood up from the bench and walked hand in hand towards the group. They both listened to the beautiful music and clapped when the song ended.  
  
The men started another song, but Grissom pulled Sara with him. When they couldn't hear the men anymore, they looked at each other.  
  
"This was a great evening," Sara said to Grissom and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"Yeah," he responded. Then he felt a light shiver.  
  
"Sara are you cold?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"A little," she confessed and snuggled even closer to Grissom. He wrapped he arm around her and they walked home.  
  
TBC. 


	29. Chapter 29

A big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Grissom and Sara walked back to Grissom's townhouse. When they reached the front door, Grissom turned around.  
  
"Stay tonight, please?" he looked at Sara and caressed her cheek.  
  
Sara shook her head. "I'm sorry Grissom but I think it's too soon." Sara looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, It's ok. I understand it Sara. It was just.... I thought...." Grissom didn't know how to proceed. He pulled her towards him and hugged her. "It's ok," he whispered and rubbed her back. Sara got in her car and drove off.  
  
Five minutes later Kristina opened the door and walked into the house. She found Gil laying on he couch, but she didn't see Sara.  
  
"Where is Sara?" she said.  
  
Grissom jumped when he heard her voice and looked at her.  
  
*You almost gave me a heart attack* Grissom signed to his mother.  
  
Kristina chuckled and sat down next to him.  
  
"So, where is Sara?" she asked again.  
  
"She went home. We had a great night, but..." Grissom said, but suddenly he was lost in thoughts.  
  
Kristina looked at him and saw that he was thinking, she reached out and laid her hand down on his arm. "What happened?" she saw that he was nervous or something.  
  
*I asked her to stay tonight* he signed to her.  
  
"Let me guess, she said no and it was to soon?" She looked at her son and saw that he nodded.  
  
"Give it time Gil," she said and hugged him.  
  
"Ok," he sighed and walked into the kitchen. Kristina followed him and sat down on a kitchen chair. Grissom took two cups out of the cupboard and filled them with coffee.  
  
"Thanks," Kristina said when Grissom gave her a mug. They drank their coffee in silence and then they went to bed.  
  
*Give it time* Grissom was thinking about the words his mother said. Ten minutes later he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
******  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
"Shift's over!" Grissom yelled into the break room and ran towards his office.  
  
"What's with him?" Catherine looked at Sara.  
  
"I have no idea," Sara said and shrugged. Sara walked out of the break room and went to Grissom's office.  
  
"What has gotten you in a good mood?" Sara walked into his office and closed the door.  
  
"I...uhm....My mother found a place of her own not far from my house," he smiled. "Do you want to come with us. We are going to move her things today into her new home." He looked at Sara and smiled.  
  
"You are very happy about that huh?" She laughed at him.  
  
"Happy about what?" Grissom grinned.  
  
"That your mother in going to live here," She walked towards him and hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, I missed her very much these last couple of years," he confessed to her.  
  
"I really want to go with you," she smiled and turned around.  
  
Grissom grabbed his car keys and his jacket and followed her outside.  
  
They both climbed into Grissom's SUV and drove away.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Grissom parked the SUV near his townhouse. They both walked up the stair.  
  
"Lets go inside," he said and opened the door.  
  
Sara took of her jacket and walked towards the couch and sat down.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Sure. Do you have hot chocolate?" she looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Yep," Griss responded and walked into the kitchen. Two minutes later he came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He gave Sara one, and he sat down next to her.  
  
Sara took a sip of her hot chocolate and smiled.  
  
"What?" Grissom looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" Sara looked at him confused.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" He looked at her and them he looked around the room.  
  
Sara sat next to him and grabbed his hand. She placed his hand onto her stomach and smiled again.  
  
"Wow!" that was all Grissom could say when he felt the baby kick. When he felt another kick he started to smile.  
  
"It's awesome, isn't it?" she said and looked at him.  
  
"It's amazing," he responded and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Grissom?" Sara asked as she pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" he looked concerned at her. *Why did she pull away. Did I do something wrong?*  
  
She saw that he was thinking why she'd pull away. She grabbed his hand and looked at him. "I want to ask you something," she couldn't meet his eyes. "Grissom, would you like to go..." she stopped.  
  
Grissom looked at her and his other hand went to her cheek. "Go where?" he asked gently and he caressed her cheek.  
  
"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow...they are going to...," Sara didn't know how to ask him to come with her.  
  
"I can go with you, if you want," he looked at her and forced a small smile.  
  
"Yeah I would like that," Sara looked up to him and smiled.  
  
TBC... 


	30. Chapter 30

A big hug for my beta Nepeace.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Twenty minutes later Mrs. Grissom opened the door from Grissom's townhouse. She walked down the hall and looked into the living room.  
  
"Hi," she smiled.  
  
Grissom and Sara looked up and smiled at her. "Hello," Sara signed.  
  
Kristina and Grissom looked at her.  
  
Sara looked at them and shrugged. "What!" she said. "I'm trying to learn sign language," she said with a smile.  
  
"You don't have to learn sign language for me, I can read lips," Kristina told her.  
  
"I know that, but I wanted to do something...uhm....Well, I wanted to learn something different, so I thought that I could learn to sign," Sara looked up to Kristina and saw her smile.  
  
Kristina walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you," she said and pulled out of the hug. "Do you find it difficult?" Kristina wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, it's very difficult, but I'm not giving up," Sara laughed.  
  
"We will help you," Grissom said and squeezed her hand.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I'm going to pack my stuff," Kristina said and turned around.  
  
Sara smiled and turned to Grissom. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Your welcome," Grissom grinned and looked at her. "How late is the appointment tomorrow?" Grissom stood up from the couch and walked towards the window.  
  
"2 p.m." she answered softly.  
  
Grissom turned around and looked at her. "Should I pick you up or do I meet you there?"  
  
"You can pick me up if you want, only if you want. I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do," She didn't look at him.  
  
Grissom walked towards her and pulled her up. "I really want to go with you Sara, I know you don't want to hear this but I love you and I already started loving this baby. I really want to go with you," Grissom looked at her and smiled.  
  
Sara smiled back at him and hugged him. Grissom pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Suddenly Sara let him go and grabbed towards her stomach.  
  
Grissom immediately grabbed her and sat her down on the couch. "What is it?" he asked very concerned.  
  
"I think this kid is going to be a soccer player," she grinned. "Jeez."  
  
Grissom's concerned face disappeared and he started to smile. "I think he or she is just like you. I know you can't sit still yourself," he laughed.  
  
Sara swatted playfully his arm and chuckled. "I think you right Griss."  
  
"I'm going to see if my mother is ready so we can go to her new house," he told her.  
  
She nodded and Grissom walked out of the living room.  
  
Grissom walked his mother's room and opened the door. His mother was standing with her back towards him. He didn't want to startle her, but before he could do something she already spoke.  
  
"What is it Gil?" she said and turned around.  
  
*I wanted to know if you were ready* he signed.  
  
"I'm almost finished here," she said and smiled.  
  
"Ok. I just called Angie and she took care of everything. The movers would be here around 4 p.m.," He said and signed at the same time.  
  
"Thank you Gil," she walked towards him and hugged her.  
  
*Your welcome. Is it ok when Sara comes with us* he signed to her when he pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, I would love that," Kristina turned around and closed her suitcase and gave it to Grissom.  
  
Five minutes later, the three of them walked towards Grissom's SUV and got in. Grissom started the engine and drove away. Ten minutes later he parked the SUV in front of his mother's new house.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful here," Sara looked at the house and the garden around it.  
  
Kristina saw her face and smiled. She walked up to the front door and opened it. When they walked into the hall and then into a big room. Grissom looked surprised. He looked at his mother with a smile.  
  
"How did they get here already?" Grissom looked at his mother.  
  
"Greg helped me," she smiled. "He had yesterday the day off and he went to Venice to get these sculptures for me. I thought I could do some work here and ship it over to Venice when they are finished. Angie bought the gallery and she wanted that I would make some sculptures for her," She explained to Grissom.  
  
Sara walked to a beautiful sculpture she saw. She looked at it from every angle. "This is beautiful," she said while she looked at Kristina.  
  
"Thank you," Kristina smiled and looked at her son. Grissom signed something to her and Kristina smiled.  
  
Sara was still looking at the beautiful sculptures Kristina had made.  
  
"Sara? Are you coming?" Grissom asked her.  
  
Startled, Sara turned around. "Sure," she responded and followed them. After the house tour was over it was almost 4 p.m. they looked around and suddenly the lamps in the house started to go on and off.  
  
"Must be the movers," Grissom said and walked to the front door.  
  
Three hours later everything was in the house. They just had to rearrange it all.  
  
Kristina sat down on the couch and sighed.  
  
*Are you tired mother?* Grissom signed and spoke to her and sat down next to her. Sara sat down in a chair across of them.  
  
"A little," she responded. "You know what I am?" she said to Grissom and Sara. "I'm hungry," she said and smiled.  
  
Grissom looked at his watch and looked at the both of them. "Lets grab some dinner at Macy's," He looked at them both, and they both nodded.  
  
"Lets go," Kristina said and got her jacket. Sara rose out of the chair and followed Kristina. Grissom looked at the two women in his life and smiled. He knew he was blessed with the both of them.  
  
TBC... 


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is written for Julia! Thank you for your review!

Chapter 31.

After diner, Grissom brought his mother home first. Then he drove in the direction of Sara's apartment. He was thinking of the words his mother said. _Give it time. _So he didn't ask her if she would stay at his place.

Sara saw that something was bugging him. First she didn't know what, but when he parked the car in front of her apartment, she knew. She was glad that he didn't push her, although she wanted to stay at his place. It was to soon for her. She kissed him and stepped out of the car. 

"See you in a couple of hours," she said and closed the door.

Grissom opened the window. "Yeah, see you soon. Bye Sara."

"Bye Griss." She walked up the path towards her apartment. When she reached her front door she turned around and waved. She saw him smiled and he waved back. She opened the door and went inside.

The ride back to his place was in silence. He was thinking about his future. He never wanted to loose her again. He once lost the woman he loved and he wouldn't let that happen again. 

He parked his car in front of his townhouse and got out. He checked his mailbox first. He found a little card in it. He looked at the card. _Don't forget_ said the card. He turned it around and recognized Sara's handwriting. _ Dr. Saunders, 2 p.m. Love Sara. _A big smile came onto his face. _She wrote love, _his mind screamed. 

He opened the door and walked towards his kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee. Meanwhile he walked towards his bedroom to take a shower and change his clothes. When he was showered and changed he walked into the living room and fed his tarantula. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed his coffee and the newspaper. He sat down at the table and opened it at the sport section. 

Sara walked into the bathroom and filled the tub. She undressed herself and looked into the mirror. The hump was growing everyday. She had to smile at herself. _Me and pregnant!_ She laughed and got into the tub. She relaxed and grabbed the book she was reading off the chair next to the tub.

When Grissom walked into the hallway towards his office, he heard loud music coming out of the DNA-lab. Suddenly it went quiet and he heard someone scream.

"Greg! Are you nuts!!" Wendy screamed and ran out of DNA-lab and bumped into Grissom. With aloud thud, Wendy hit the floor.

"Shit!" she muttered and touched the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" Grissom asked concerned and helped her up. He noticed some blood on her hand. "You're bleeding," he looked at her and her hand went automatically back to the back of her head.

Inside, Greg heard some noise. He walked out of the lab and saw Wendy on the floor and Grissom standing next to her and helping her up. When he heard Grissom say she was bleeding, he was at her side immediately.

"Hey, are you ok?" he said and looked at her. She looked mad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pushed Greg aside and tried to walk away but she lost her balance.

Grissom grasped her arm to steady her. "Someone should look at that," he tried to convince her to see a doctor. "Greg, go back to work and keep the noise down. It's going to be ok."

Greg nodded worriedly and walked back into the lab. 

"Ok," she groaned. Grissom brought her to the department nurse. "I'll wait here," he said to the nurse.

She nodded and closed the door. Wendy told her she wasn't feeling so good. She cleaned up the wound, but saw that she still was bleeding. She put a bandage on the wound and opened the door. "Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom walked into the room. "She needs to go to the hospital. He wound is still bleeding. I think she needs a couple of stitches and she has a concussion." Grissom looked at Wendy and nodded.

Wendy lifted her head to see who came into the room but she instantly regretted it. She grabbed her head with both hands and groaned. 

"I'll call an ambulance," Grissom said and got his cell phone.

After the call, Grissom sat down next to her. "What happened in there?" Grissom asked her.

"Huh?" Wendy was a little confused.

"I heard loud music, suddenly it was silent, and then I heard a scream…" Grissom looked at her but saw that she was struggling to stay awake.

"Greg…tickling…can't…" she mumbled the words. And then it was silent.

"Wendy?" Grissom touched her shoulder but she didn't react. Grissom heard some commotion in the hall. A paramedics came into the room.

"She just lost consciousness," he told the paramedic and stepped aside. Two other paramedics came in with a gurney. The transferred her from the bed onto the gurney and brought her to the ambulance.

Greg heard the commotion and walked into the hall. When he saw Grissom's worried face, he knew something was wrong. He ran towards Grissom. He wanted to ask him what happened when two paramedics carried out a gurney. 

"Wendy!" he yelled. 

Grissom turned around and stopped Greg. "You can go with her. Give them some space."

Greg looked at the still form on the gurney. He couldn't think straight. Grissom grasped his arm and led him to the ambulance. 

Greg climbed into the ambulance and looked at Grissom. "Thanks."

Grissom nodded and shut the doors of the ambulance. He walked inside and went to the break room.

"What happened to Wendy?" Nick asked when Grissom walked into the room.

"Little accident. She ran out of Greg's lab and collided with me. She took a nasty fall." Grissom grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. 

"What did Greg do?" Warrick was curious.

"Something with tickling. I don't know." Grissom looked around the room. "Where's Sara?"

"Haven't seen her yet." Catherine looked up from her magazine. "How's your mother?"

A smile appeared on Grissom's face. "She's fine. The movers delivered everything today. I think she is redecorating right now."

Catherine smiled and went back reading her magazine. 

Grissom was a little worried about Sara. She was late. When his cell phone went off, he hoped that it was her. He looked at the display and saw her name. "Grissom."

"Hey Griss. It's Sara. Sorry, I'm going to be late. I was reading a book in the tub and forgot the time. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Don't worry, and take your time. I have only one case tonight and Warrick and Catherine are on their way now," he said and gave Warrick the assignment and smiled.

"Ok, see you later." She said and hung up the phone.

Grissom closed his phone and walked out of the break room. 

"Hey!" Nick yelled. "What about me."

Grissom turned around. "Paperwork Nicky!"

"Oh no. Not paperwork," Nick groaned and walked back to the break room.

Sara walked into the locker room. She hung her jacket into her locker and grabbed her badge and gun. When she walked along Greg's lab, she noticed that something was different. _No music!_ She looked up and didn't see Greg at all. _This is strange…_ She reached Grissom's office and walked inside. She saw him sitting at his desk, he didn't hear her.

"Grissom," she said.

Startled, Grissom looked up. When he saw Sara, he smiled. 

"What did you do to Greg?" she tried to keep a straight face.

"Greg is at the hospital." He exhaled deeply and took off this glasses.

"What! What happened Grissom?" Sara walked towards him.

"Wendy had a little accident earlier," he said.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sara grabbed Grissom's hand.

"I hope so. She had a gash at the back of her head and a concussion." He explained.

"How did that happen?" Sara asked curiously.

"Greg made a move to tickle her and she ran out of the lab and collided with me," he said a little embarrassed. 

"Ouch. That must have hurt." She had to suppress her laughter.

"It's not funny Sara," he looked irritated.

"Sorry." She apologized to him. "Where's Nicky?" 

"Break room I think. Paperwork!" he grinned when he said it.

"I think I'm going to keep him company for a while." She turned around and walked out of Grissom's office.

Grissom shook his head and smiled. He sat down and opened another file.

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After shift, Grissom grabbed his jacket and keys and left his office. When he walked along the break room he saw Sara and Nick.

When Sara spotted Grissom outside the break room, she said goodbye to Nick and walked up to him. "Care for some breakfast?" she asked him. 

"Sure." Grissom looked at her and smiled. "Where do you want to go?" He asked when they walked towards the exit.

"Hmm…There's a new diner on Freemont Street. Maybe we can check that one out." Sara opened the door of Grissom's SUV and got in.

"Ok," Grissom replied when he sat next to Sara. He started the engine and drove towards Freemont Street. 

Ten minutes later they arrived at the diner. Sara stepped out of the car and waited for Grissom. Grissom closed the door and walked up to Sara.

After dinner, Grissom looked at Sara and smiled. "Have you bought anything for the baby already?" 

"Not yet. Maybe you could go with me, if you like." Sara said a little unsure, but when she saw Grissom's face she almost melted. His eyes were twinkling, his smile grew every second. She never saw him like this before.

"I would love to," he whispered and took her hand in his.

Sara smiled shyly and squeezed his hand.

"Lets get out of here," Grissom said to her and raised his hand to the waiter. He walked up to their table and Grissom asked for the bill. 

"I…" Sara protested but Grissom silenced her.

"I'll pay." That was al he said and after he paid, he grabbed Sara's hand and they walked out of the diner.

When they both sat in the car, Grissom turned to Sara.

"Uhm…We still have a couple of hours before the appointment…Would you like to go baby shopping?" He stammered a little bit.

__

He is cute when he is insecure. "I would love that," she responded and grasped his hand and squeezed it.

"Ok." He released her hand, started the engine, and drove towards the shopping center. 

When they arrived at the shopping center, they quickly got out of the car and walked into the building. They easily found the store that they where looking for.

Grissom walked toward some stuffed animals. He smiled when he saw some animals in shapes of bugs.

Sara walked up to him and looked over his shoulder. _I can't believe this. Bugs!!_ She started to grin. 

Grissom turned around and bumped into her. "Sara!" He yelled and clutched his hand over his heart. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Sorry." She looked at him and smirked. "Bugs. Why am I not surprised?" She started to laugh. Grissom looked at her and started to laugh too.

"What did you expect?" He said smiling when he stopped laughing.

"Hmm…Good question, but no bugs." She stood next to him and looked at the stuffed animals.

"Why no bugs?" Grissom looked at her questionably.

"One Bugman is enough!" she said seriously and kissed him.

Grissom smirked and nodded. "Ok."

Sara grabbed another stuffed animals. "I always like this show," she smiled and thought about it.

Grissom looked at her. "Brings back memories huh."

"Yeah, it does. Do you remember all of the characters?" Sara looked at him and giggled.

"Let me think." After a short pause he continued. "There is Winnie the Pooh of course and Tigger, Eeyore. Hmm…Piglet." That where all the names he could remember.

"Hey, you forgot Kanga and Roo and of course Rabbit." Sara started to laugh again.

"So…You want to make a Winnie the Pooh room." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I would like that." She turned towards Grissom and kissed him.

After they got everything it was almost 1 p.m. "Are you hungry?" Grissom gazed into Sara's eyes. They forgot everything around them. After a couple of minutes Grissom broke the gaze and smiled at her. "Hungry?" He asked again.

Sara's face flush. She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm hungry." 

"Over there is a little diner, but first we need to get those things in the car." He pointed at the bags and the big box.

"Sir. Do you need some help?" one of the employees asked.

"Yeah. That would be great, thanks." The man and Grissom picked up de big box and carried it to Grissom's SUV. He opened the trunk and they both lifted the box into the car. "Thank you for helping me." Grissom shook the man's hand. "It's part of our service Sir," he told him and went back inside. 

Sara placed the other bags in the car and shut it. They both went back into the shopping center and walked into the little diner they spotted earlier. 

When they finished lunch it was 1.40 p.m. "We have to go now?" Sara said when she looked at her watch. Grissom nodded at waved for the waiter. "Now it's my turn," Sara paid for their lunch and they left the diner.

Ten minutes later, Grissom parked his SUV outside a large building. They both walked to the entrance.

Grissom grasped Sara's hand and hold it. 

She had to smile. _He is so cute. I really Love him, My god. I… Can we ever be together? Can I get past this…_

Grissom noticed the change in behavior. He released her hand, but Sara grasped his hand and held it tightly and smiled up to him.

He relaxed a little and smiled back. 

When they reached the doctor's office, Grissom sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, while Sara walked up to the desk to say that she was here. The nurse told her that the doctor would come soon. Sara nodded and walked towards Grissom and sat next to him.

TBC… 


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Sorry that I didn't updated this story for a couple of months. I didn't know how to continue...  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Sara sat down next to Grissom and grabbed one of the magazines next to her. Suddenly she heard someone say her name. She looked up and saw her doctor. She rose out of her chair and looked at Grissom.  
  
Grissom grabbed her hand and they both walked into the doctor's office.  
  
"Hi Sara," the doctor said and shook her hand. "You must be the father," she said to Grissom and shook his hand.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara and saw her smile.  
  
"Yes I am," Grissom said and smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the doctor said when they sat down.  
  
"I feel fine," Sara replied and rested one of her hands on her stomach.  
  
"Except the vomiting," Grissom said seriously and looked towards the doctor. "Is it normal that it happens a lot?"  
  
"Well, it's part of the pregnancy," the doctor answered. "Shall we take a look?" she asked Sara.  
  
"Yeah," Sara said excitedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later, they walked out of the office hand in hand and with a big smile on their faces.  
  
"Did you see that?" Sara was overwhelmed.  
  
"Yeah. That was...breathtaking," Grissom beamed and squeezed Sara's hand.  
  
"Never knew that something like that could be so..." Grissom turned towards Sara and hugged her. "Thanks," her whispered in her ear.  
  
Sara pulled back and looked at him. She saw a single tear running down his face. "What is it? Why..." Sara was a little confused.  
  
Grissom saw her confusion and laid his hand across her stomach. "Thanks for letting me be a father," he whispered and kissed her cheek.  
  
Sara abruptly stopped walking and looked at Grissom. "Do you mean that?" She asked him hesitantly.  
  
"Yes I do," Grissom seriously said and grasped both her hands. "I love you Sara and I want to be with you. When that doctor asked me that question, I knew for sure that I wanted to be a part of his or her life...and a part of your life," Grissom looked into her eyes and saw that these feelings mirrored hers.  
  
"Griss..." Sara was feeling so emotional that she almost couldn't speak. "I do...love you, but I will need time..."  
  
When Grissom heard those words, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I will give you all the time you need," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Grissom released her hands and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Lets go home."  
  
"Sounds good," Sara replied and snuggled closer to Grissom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three months later:  
  
"Sara?" Grissom called when he walked into the townhouse.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen making breakfast," Sara replied to him and Grissom had to smile. It was a long time ago that someone made him breakfast. "Smells good," He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He placed a hand over her stomach. "Does he play soccer again?" Grissom asked her when he saw Sara's face and he felt a kick.  
  
"All morning...and I think it's not soccer but boxing," Sara smiled and turned in his arms, "and it's a she."  
  
"Are you sure?" Grissom hoped silently for a girl.  
  
"Yep." She removed his arms and walked into the living room. She opened her purse and grabbed the pictures she got from her doctor. "I'm sure it's a girl Gil."  
  
Grissom walked up to her and looked at the pictures. "That's our little girl," she whispered.  
  
Grissom wrapped his hands around her and kissed her. "Our little girl," he repeated proudly.  
  
"Have you thought about a name?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
Sara smiled and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Well?" Grissom said impatiently and walked into the kitchen..  
  
"Breakfast is ready," she said and turned to Grissom.  
  
Grissom had to smile and sat down at the table. "You're not going to tell me?" he looked up to Sara.  
  
"Not yet," she answered, "and you can pick a name too. What names do you like?"  
  
"Difficult question," Grissom grinned.  
  
"One name I'm sure of," Sara looked at him, "her middle name is going to be Kristina."  
  
Grissom looked at her in awe. "Kristina...I think my mother would be thrilled to hear that." Grissom rose out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her. "Sara?" Grissom seriously asked.  
  
Sara looked up to him. "What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I want to ask you something, but I don't need an answer right away."  
  
Sara started to feel a little uncomfortable. Grissom saw this and panicked a little. "Do you...will you, well if you want too...move in with me?" Grissom had some problems to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"I..." Sara started but Grissom silenced her.  
  
"I don't need an answer right now, just think about it." Grissom sat back in his chair and looked at his breakfast.  
  
"Yes..." Sara whispered.  
  
Grissom looked up. "Yes..." he repeated hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, I want to move in with you."  
  
TBC... 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
"Grissom?" Sara shouted when she walked into the townhouse. I'm in the nursery." She heard him shout.  
  
"You want something to eat? I'm going to order some Chinese," Sara leaned against the door of the nursery. The sight before her was priceless. Grissom's jeans were covered in yellow paint. "What happened?" Sara pointed at his jeans.  
  
"I tripped over the bucket with paint," he said shyly.  
  
"Shit happens," Sara giggled and stepped into the room. "Do you want some Chinese or something else?"  
  
"Chinese is fine," he answered and tried to clean up the mess but in the process, he made it worse.  
  
Sara was still laughing when Grissom looked up. He walked up to her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you making fun of me?" he said a little too serious, that made Sara laugh even harder. "Please...stop," Sara begged.  
  
"Stop what?" Grissom came even closer and brought his hands up to her face.  
  
"You wouldn't," Sara said through her tears.  
  
"Wouldn't what?" he grinned and placed both hands on her cheeks. He removed them and looked at her. "Yellow looks good on you," he seriously said. Sara started to laugh again. Suddenly Sara sank to the floor and clutched her stomach. Grissom immediately crouched down next to her. "Honey, what's wrong." Grissom looked at Sara's painful expression. "Is it the baby?" Grissom started to panic. "It's time," she replied and pointed at her stomach, "she wants out."  
  
Grissom called the hospital and told them that they would be there in ten minutes. After the conversation, Grissom shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. He helped Sara up and they slowly walked towards the door. "Do you have your keys?" Sara asked him and tried to breath as normal as she could.  
  
"Yes," he quickly said and opened the door. Moments later they arrived at the car and Sara got in. Grissom ran around the car and got in himself. He started the engine and broke the speed limit to get to the hospital.  
  
Ten minutes later, Grissom and Sara arrived at the hospital. Two nurse waited already and the entrance with a wheelchair. They helped Sara out of the car and into the wheelchair. "We bring your wife to floor 4," one nurse said to Grissom. He nodded and drove away to find a parking area. Two minutes later, Grissom ran into the hospital to find Sara. Reaching the 4th floor, he asked a nurse for Sara.  
  
"Your wife is in room 4C," she said to him and pointed in the direction of the room. Grissom walked as fast as he could towards the room. When he walked into the room, he saw that she was hooked up to some machines. He sat down next to her and grasped her hand. "Are you ok?" he asked. Sara nodded and suddenly she squeezed painfully in Grissom's hand. "An other one?" he asked. When he saw her nod, he leaned forward and kissed her temple. "She wants to meet us...now," Sara weakly said. "It's going to be alright," Grissom said nervously.  
  
Sara's doctor walked into the room and looked at the couple in front of her. "Hi Sara. How are you feeling?" she said when she looked at the chart. An other contraction hit when Sara wanted to answer the question. The doctor checked how far she was dilated.  
  
"Mr. Grissom, can I talk to you?" the doctor asked him.  
  
"Sure," he replied and followed her outside. "Is everything ok?" he worriedly asked.  
  
"She's fine. I had a conversation a couple of weeks with Sara, she was a little upset." The doctor looked at Grissom.  
  
"Why?" Grissom started to panic now.  
  
"Sara told me what happened to her," she said carefully.  
  
Grissom sighted and looked down. "She's been through a lot."  
  
"I know that Sara's brother is very important to her, maybe you could call him and ask him if he could come and see her." When Grissom nodded the doctor walked back into Sara's room. "Doc?" Grissom called after her. "Yes." "Tell Sara that I going to right back." The doctor nodded and closed the door.  
  
Grissom called Sara's parents and told them what was happening. They would come over immediately. He asked them about Sara's brother. Mrs. Sidle gave him Florian's number and hung up the phone. Grissom immediately punched in Florian's number. After a couple of rings, he answered the phone. When he heard that Sara was in labour, he said that he would take the next plane to Vegas. Grissom thanked him and hung up the phone.  
  
We walked back to Sara's room and sat down next to her. "I called your parents, they're gonna be here soon," he told her and kissed her. "Thank you," she whispered and grasped his hand. "Oh, and I called Florian too." Sara looked at him and a tear escaped her eye. She pushed herself up and hugged him. "Did you call the gang?" she asked when she laid back down. "Shit, I forgot," he said embarrassed. Sara smiled and squeezed his hand. "Go and call them," she chuckled. "You're going to be ok?" he didn't want to leave her alone. "I'll be fine Gil. Go!" she said and pointed at the door.  
  
Grissom called Nick and told them what was happening and asked if he could call the others. When Nick agreed, Grissom hung up the phone and went back to Sara.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
